Power of Wind
by 1Dlol
Summary: According to my parents, I'm a troubled kid. It's why I'm at Coates. I'm weird everywhere but there... I'm almost normal. As normal as I can get. I'm one of the artsy kids. I also like video games though. I've never been picked on because I'm really just over looked. Not seen. Not important. Nothing special about me... except for one thing...
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I will finish this one out. PROMISE! No official pairing yet, give me your ideas. Just click that pretty little review box down there.**

* * *

My name is Ebony Monle. How do you say that? Well... sort of like.. Mon... Lay... Yeah. Monlay is how it's said. I'm in eight grade. I'm one of the artsy kids. Like... most days, there will be paint on my arms. And my shoes. And sometimes my face. I'm actually pretty athletic. My brother is studying physical injuries. He's in college. My older sister is married. I don't see either of them much. Not because they don't come home, no. Because I'm at Coates. A place for troubled kids. Am I troubled? According to my parents I am. What got me sent here? Not stealing alcohol, no I framed that on the kids down the street. Hot wiring my neighbors van? Yeah right, I framed that on my younger sister. Nope. What got me sent here, is that I was able to download tickets for a concert off the internet without paying. But here, I'm overlooked. I'm... normal. Except for one thing...

* * *

I looked over at my roommate. Diana Ladris. The popular girl with the guys. Girls envied her. Guys wanted her. But she was the "Queen" here at Coates. Her... boy... friend... friend that is a boy, Caine, he was dangerous. Drake even more so. She was asleep under a mountain of covers. I sighed. I hurried into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. When I was done I pulled on my uniform. A horrible black skirt, with this awful blouse and red pull over. I tugged on socks, but my paint splattered converse after that. They had long since made us buy these stupid shoes with the school crest. I put on black eyeliner and dried my hair.

My hair was pretty cool. A few weeks ago, I was bored of having this plain, straight mess of hair. So I died the tips blonde and got dark blue streaks throughout it. I braided it over my shoulder and left the bathroom. Diana was at the huge mirror over the dresser in the corner. She was "putting on her face" as I deemed it. You know... when you put on all that makeup and get a new face.

"Hey." She said to my reflection.

"Hi Diana." I replied, walking over to my bed and stuffing things into my bag.

"What specials do we have?" She asked, staring pointedly at the two schedules.

"I have gym and art." I said. "You probably have B*tches 101." I added under my breath.

Coates had done the coolest thing. If you had a special before lunch, you could wear regular clothes to the class, and then until lunch. Same for afternoon until we were done with lessons. I had gym third period. Art was worth two periods in the afternoon, as I had insisted upon taking it as two electives. I shoved gym shorts, these bright pink ones my older sister had when she played lacrosse, and a black shirt for gym. For art I grabbed a pair of red jeans, covered in black paint, a black tank top, and an overlarge white shirt.

"What do I have?" Diana asked.

"B*tches 101." I called, knowing it was stupid.

"You. Did. Not." She turned, hands on her hips.

"Oh, I did." I said, grabbing my backpack.

I slammed the door behind me and walked down to the cafeteria. My friends? I had exactly two. Alec Dare, who shared my love for video games and stupid comedies, and Seth Grey, who shared my love for reading, art, and horror movies. Well... they both liked video games. Yeah. I had no friends that were girls. Sad.

I grabbed a plate and stood in line. Only two people were down here, in front of me. A person cut in front of me.

"Hey! I was here first numb nuts." I said, jabbing them with my elbow.

"Did I say I cared?" They turned.

Oh. Crap. Darn my stubbornness! "Nope. But I don't recall saying you could just go ahead in front of me." I said, glaring daggers at the biggest bully in the school. Drake. F*cking. Merwin.

"Cute." He bared his teeth at me.

"Oh look, your possy's here Drake. Guess, you can beat me up now." I said, pointing at the door.

"Drake!" A voice cut in. Clearer and a tad bit higher that the average. Caine.

"Caine." Drake said, turning to his friend. Leader. Person.

I slipped by them and scooped bacon onto my plate, along with potatoes and some bread. I looked over my shoulder. Drake was pointing at me and Caine was staring at me. I shivered under his cold gaze and almost ran to the table in the corner of the room.

"Why the heck did I have to do that? I'm so stupid. God, the worst of the worst and I have to pick a fight with them. I'm so stupid." I muttered, sitting down at my table and dropping my bag beside me.

I chewed slowly on my food, chasing each bite down with a soda. I looked up as the table creaked with weight. "Hey." I smiled at Seth.

"What did you do?" He asked me, grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it with bacon.

"I, accidently I swear, picked a fight with the worst bully and would have been pulverized had Caine not walked in." told him, grabbing a piece of bacon and stuffing it in my mouth.

"Great." He groaned.

Seth was the better of the two, friendwise. He was really funny and nice. If he wasn't so into art and reading, girls would be all over him. He had dark blonde hair and yellowish green eyes. He was tall, maybe 5'11, and had a swimmers build. He swam, obviously. I loved him like a brother.

"Where's Dare?" I asked, knowing they where roommates this year.

"He's with the tech crew today. That school dance, with Perdido, is coming up and they have to set up." Seth said, using my fork to eat off of my plate.

"Cool. Movie night's still on, right?" I asked.

" your room though." He looked at his watch. "We gotta go." He said, leaving the trash on the table and leading me to class.

* * *

I sat down in my first class. Science. We were learning about the phases of the moon and the seasons and stuff. I sat in the seat I always did. Back right corner. Seth wasn't in this class. Normally Alec was, but he was setting up the dance. Apparently the bad rep between Coates and Perdido was going to be fixed by a dance. Yeah...

I looked up from my sketchbook when someone sat next to me. Diana? I went back to sketching. I looked up to a bigger surprise when Caine sat on my other side. Drake, thank everything almighty, wasn't in this class. But I had a premonition that something wasn't right. Diana was staring at Caine, who was staring at my hand. Did they know?

REVIEW! Flames welcome...


	2. Chapter 2

**... I've got nothing to say... so... read... and stuff... keep breathing...**

**Disclaimer: Do I, in anyway, look like a dude? I'm a girl younger than 20 so, no. I would hope I don't look like Michael Grant, and by rule of elimination, I could be just about... a lot of people but him. **

With Caine and Diana staring at me randomly, I began to get uncomfortable. I suddenly loved our teacher when she handed out a pop quiz. I was tracing some of the words, clearly finished, when Caine put down his pen.

"Ebony. Can I ask you-" He began.

I smirked and said loudly, "No Caine! That's cheating I won't tell you the answer to number five!" He scowled as our teacher walked over.

She was short, maybe 5'2, with long, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had on a flowery shirt and a black pencil skirt. "Caine. I expect better of you. One more outburst you both have detention."

"What did I do?" I asked, irritated.

"You also spoke out." She turned away and I scowled at her back.

I clenched my right hand into a fist beneath the desk and then spread it flat on my knee. I had to keep my anger in check, I had to. Only four minutes until the next class. After that I had Gym. I was good. It was all good.

* * *

It was all good for that four minutes and the next class. Diana, who knew she was in my morning classes, insisted on walking with me. She even came up with our secret handshake, not that I bothered to remember it. I hurried into the locker room, changed, and sprinted out and into the Gym to avoid her.

We were playing conversion ball. If the ball is in the air, handball. Once it hits the ground, we turned to soccer. Naturally, I was standing there as they picked teams. Caine was the captain of one, of course, and another boy... Andrew, I think, was the other captain. It was down to me and this girl Dekka. As always. I knew I was going to be picked last. More than once I'd been asked if it was my first year. They always frowned and shook their heads when I said it was, in fact, my third year at Coates.

So when Caine came to pick, I was barely paying attention. "Ebony." I heard my name. Everyone was staring at Caine. Me... me? How... I don't know. I walked over at stood a little apart from everyone.

Diana, of course, was angry about having to run around. She somehow thought I was the person to vent to.

"My hair and nails are going to be so gross. And my makeup. Plus, I'll smell like sweat." She was saying when Caine got the ball.

He looked around and Diana and I were the only ones free. He tossed it at Diana, who made a disgusted face and handed it to me. Of course, Drake the Great, was standing at the point line, daring anyone from the other team to get any closer. I had a pretty good arm and I chucked it halfway across the room straight at him.

I didn't do much else during Gym. So on came lunch. I sat alone at my usual table, a piece of chicken and fries sat on my plate, a can of soda just an arm's length away... on it's way to my mouth... I was staring at the fries on my plate, lost in thought about my art project. In fact, thinking about color combinations and different layers so much, that I didn't notice when someone sat next to me. Only when they cleared their throat, did I look up. Caine Soren sat across from me.

(AN Great time to stop, but not enough words!)

"Uh..." I said, sounding rather intelligent.

"Hey. May I have a word alone?" He asked, all polite. He finished with a smile so bright it hurt my eyes.

"Whatever." I said, dragging a piece of chicken through some ketchup.

"It's seems as though kids have been... developing... ah powers lately." Caine said, looking down at me. He took a bite of a burger, as though we were best friends and had lunch every day.

"I hear growing up does that to you." I replied sarcastically.

"Not in that way," He laughed once. "No, no. I mean... powers. Like... Well, we seem to be developing powers, as an example, speed. I know a girl who can run fast. Like, eighty miles per hour, to her, is a jog. And a boy who can turn... invisible. I myself have a power. I can use telekinesis. Diana seems to have a way of gauging our power levels. She got you as a three. But she didn't get a clear glimpse, you could be a two. I have four bars. Sort of like the bars on a phone." He said, quietly, but grinned like it was normal.

"Great." I said, frowning.

"It's true. Tell you what, after classes let out, meet Drake, Diana and me at the fountain out front." He said.

"No. Drake will just shove me in and punch me and Diana will frame the pictures she takes." I responded, my eyes narrowed.

"Bring your friend then. I hear he has some tricks up his sleeve." Caine got up and left.

Seth walked over and grinned at me. "Eb." He grinned.

"Don't call me that." I groaned.

"Nope. Hey! Pick a card!" He brandished a deck of cards and gave them to me, closing his eyes.

I grabbed one, after shuffling the deck and checking the cards, and placed the cards on the table.

"Alright, focus on the card and only the card." He said, frowning.

_Ace of Hearts. Ace of Hearts. _I repeated in my head.

"Ace of Hearts." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said, frowning. "So um... will you meet me at the fountain after classes let out?" I asked.

"Hm? Yeah. But then I gotta go meet this girl, we're going to the dance together and there's something about color coordinating she wants to talk about." Seth bit into his sandwich.

"Gotta run." I said, grabbing my bag. I was dreading the second we got out of class.

**Review. Who do y'all think Ebony should go to the dance with? Or should she not go? REVIEW! I love reviews as much as... as... Drake loves hurting people. Yup. That's how much I loooove reviews. **

**Anyone got a twitter? PM me and I'll follow you! Or review and I'll follow you. **

**~1Dlol**


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting at the fountain, it had a tiny crack that was bothering me. Sue me, I had slight issues with being a perfectionist. Then, it appeared.

"Ew! Ew! Oh my God, it's gross. Ew!" I waved my arm around as the spider hung on. I hated spiders. They were just creepy! Seth walked up. "Get it off, get it off." I snapped at him.

"It's just a spider." He replied, flicking the thing off my arm and into the water. "You could say thanks."

"But I won't." I said, sitting back down.

"Course not."

"I don't want to be here." I said quietly.

"Well that's a shame." Diana walked up, her arm wrapped around Caine's.

I glared up at them and caught sight of Drake weaving through the crowd, shoving kids over, and coming over this way.

"Not him." I moaned, banging my head into Seth's shoulder. "Diana, you messed up your nails, just a heads up."

"Where?" She held out her hand to me.

"There."

"It's a tiny smudge."

"It's bothering me." I stood up. "I'd like to leave."

"Not happening." Drake walked up, dumping his bag next to me. "Your the one who picked a fight with me this morning.

"Maybe." I said, stepping back around the fountain.

"You little idiot." Drake walked up to me.

I backed away. Not quick enough. He grabbed my arm and jerked me forward, getting me in a headlock. I clawed at his hand and struggled. Drake was way to strong though.

"Get off!" I shouted. "Off!" I kicked back with one leg, connecting with the shin just below his knee. He didn't budge. "Get off!" I shouted, my anger apparent in my voice. I was so often the "weak little girl no one looked at" and it irritated me to no end.

The wind, already pretty strong and brisk, picked up and slammed against people. Diana's folder flew out of her hands and papers flew out of it, flying in the wind. Caine's book flew from the fountain, which was spewing water. Kids ran inside, clutching their books and being pushed slightly off course because of the wind. Drake jerked to the side as a huge gust of wind knocked into us. It didn't effect me, didn't phase me, didn't move me, but it sent Drake sprawling.

All at once the wind stopped. One second it was blasting at 30 maybe 35 mph,and the next it was lucky to reach 7 mph. It stopped the second Drake had let go. It gave them their answer. Caine's book, the one that had been sent flying, was hovering an inch above the edge of the fountain. Caine's hand was pointed in that direction. He had to be doing that. I think... God... Wait, what was I thinking of?

Seth spoke up. "It was her. She's one of us."

"One of what?" I frowned.

Caine interrupted, "The gifted. The people with powers. I can, er, use telekinesis. Diana can read power levels. And your friend Seth here, he has an interesting power. He's read at a level three, but he has the potential to be more. He can read minds, see what you are. But he can also erase memories. The only defect is that it has to be on your mind at that time, and he forgets it as well. And you, you were last read at a level of two. Diana, care to see what she is now?" He gestured.

I held out my hand, palm up, reluctantly. Diana took it and we stood there for a minute.

"Three and a half." Diana said, opening her eyes and dropping my hand, stepping back.

"Drake, stop thinking that!" Seth shouted, clutching his ears.

"Well stop reading my head." Drake growled.

"They are so loud though." Seth whined.

"What's he thinking of?" I asked.

"Dead animals. Cut off fingers and toes." Drake grinned proudly.

"Funky thoughts." I said, frowning at Seth's jacket. I pinched his collar and tugged on it, straightening out the collar.

"Thanks." He replied.

I nodded. I couldn't hold grudges for the life of me.

"So what's Drake's power?" I asked, my curiosity growing. "Extreme brutality or something?"

"I'm not a freak like you." Drake spat, grabbing my arm, and shoving my against a wall, fist drawn back.

"Stop it!" I shouted, throwing out a punch. It hit his shoulder.

"That the best you got, Raven?" He asked.

"What do you mean Raven?" I grumbled.

"Your hair's black. And your eyes. Raven."

"Great poetry, Shark." I replied. "You know, 'cause you got that shark grin."

"Thanks Raven." He said, digging his fingers into my wrist.

"Ow! Stop it Fish Face!" I screamed, kicking his shin.

"No way, Bird Brain."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I screamed, thrashing around,

"What are you going to do?" He threatened.

I scowled and focused. The wind blasted into Drake and knocked him down.

"That, Captain Coral." I said, rubbing my wrist. I hated myself for being weak.

"Whatever Feather Face." He growled, getting up.

Seth was gone, gone, gone. Nowhere at all. Caine was watching us, a crease between his eyes. Diana had a tiny smirk on her face.

"What?" Drake and I asked, simultaneously. We scowled at each other, then at Caine and Diana.

"I think we found ourselves our little... ah... Punishment Force. Raven and Shark." Caine grinned.

"A bird in the fish's water. Interesting." Diana grinned hugely.

I scowled at them, before grabbing my backpack and stomping away.

"Tonight at nine! Diana will show you!" Caine shouted.

"See you tonight Bird Brain!" Drake laughed.

**Sorry for no update but my laptop is broken and I get limited access. Sorry! Review please! Flames welcomed, though reluctantly.**


	4. Chapter 4

So my first meeting had been rather... interesting. I had walked in and seen six kids. This nerdy little fifth grader... or small sixth grader, who was nicknamed Computer Jack, he was sitting their with this little device, typing away. He didn't have any powers. Dekka, a girl in my grade, was there. She was like a rugby player. She could defy gravity. So when things started flying around, can you guess who broke into song?

Me.

"It's time to try defying gravity." I hummed. Dekka raised an eyebrow.

I held up my hands in sort of a... well... sarcastic gesture.

I turned away. There was also this girl Taylor. She was in seventh I think. She had it bad for Caine. Caine couldn't understand flirting if he had Diana's brain and a FLIRT ALERT button honking in his ear. She could teleport short distances. She was pretty and taller than the average Asain girl. She was bubbly. My first impression of her was Mini Diana. She had on a short pink skirt and a flowing white tank top. She was barefoot.

Brianna, a sixth grader I think she was, was a runner. She had curly blondish- reddish hair and a happy smile. She was in black track shorts and a grey shirt with a picture from some anime on it. Black lace up sneakers. I liked her. She seemed cool.

There was then Drake and Caine. Diana walked over to talk to Caine.

"Keep up the work guys. I'm leaving Drake in charge. Ebony. Introduce yourself." Caine said.

They walked out of the room, heads together. Drake nudged me forward.

"Hey. So I'm Ebony. I have a power. And I'm law enforcererer." I said, smiling. I waved my pale, too pale!, hand and turned away.

"Get back to practice!" Drake barked.

They all hurried to pick back up again.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, frowning.

"His girlfriend hung him up. Dance tomorrow night. And stuff." Drake said, walking around. When the chair that Dekka was lifting, dropped, he was on her like a wolf. Maybe that was his power. Heh heh. Wolfism. Wolfie.

"Work harder! Harder! Harder!" He shouted, slapping her on the back.

"Harder, harder, harder." I mouthed, mocking Drake behind his back.

Blinding pain met my shoulder blade.

"Argh!" I shouted, whirling around.

"Work with me here Raven!" He shouted.

"That hurt Fish Breath!" I screamed.

"Bird brain!"

"Fish Face!"

"Nest Hair!"

"Seaweed Brain!" I stamped my foot.

It caught him off guard. "Seaweed brain?"

"Yes! Since... fish live in oceans, oceans have seaweed, seaweed is a plant, plants don't have brains, you don't have a brain, it makes sense! You head is full of Seaweed, Kelp for Brains." I said, turning. "Brianna! Full speed, three times around the room. Grab one of these," I help up three erasers, "When you pass by." I picked up a timer. "On my mark."

"On MY mark." Computer Jack said from behind me, holding up a video camera that timed at the same times.

"On his mark." I said, walking away. Drake was currently marking the wooden floors with a sharp knife.

Caine and Diana were in a corner, slowly levitating a bunch of crap from around the room. The wastebin, the books, a binder, and a lot of other stuff.

I sat on the ground and pulled out a granola bar. Diana came over and sat next to me.

"I am so glad you're here now. Dekka hates everything and she's the only girl our age. And Taylor tries way too hard. And Brianna just doesn't care. I mean... at least you look cute in those clothes!" She said, waving a hand.

I was in torn up skinny jeans, I had done it myself with a knife, and a long-sleeved black shirt with bright pink paint splatters. "Thanks. Hey, that Jack kid, does he like, actually do stuff?"

"Jack? Yeah. All of the information we get from this stuff, who had powers, and what levels are on his techie tools. But he's such a pushover. You could tell him anything and he will do it. He follows us like a lost puppy." Diana grinned. She pulled off a piece of my granola bar. She popped in her mouth. "Which reminds me, there is this kid in our grade, Uriah James, and he's in all of your classes. Make friends with him. I read him as a three bar. You'll be free from coming here until we have him on board, to lesson suspicion."

"I'm not complaining or anything but.. Why not one of the guys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Easy. You, my friend, are going to flirt."

"What?" I was so awkward around guys.

"Yeah. I mean, you're in with us so once you start on him, only idiots will cross onto your territory. And bada bing, we get a new addition." She said, clapping her hands together.

"Territory? But.." I was so confused.

"Yes. Girl, get in the world, will you?"

Caine walked over. "Tell her about the new kid?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Dismissed!" Drake's voice boomed out.

I walked out. There was a dark shadow in the hall. One struggling with five bags. He was inbetween two lights so I couldn't see them.

"Hey!" They called out. Yeah, definetly a guy.

I jogged over. "Yeah?"

"Hey, can you tell me where dorm 5560 is?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. It was three halls over from mine.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Ebony. Who're you?"

"Uriah James. I'm new."

**Sorry for the updates being so scarce. I'm just... I don't know. This story comes in bursts. Also, I didn't have access to a computer over break and then I had tennis and homework and stuff and didn't have time. I'm so tired right now. Sorry. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back. :) I'm probably going to update once or twice a month from now on, hopefully twice. I'm just not one of those people that can crank out 7,000 word chapters every other day. **

I just stood there. I stared at him, cursing my luck at having to be acquainted with him earlier than needed. When he looked away, shifting uncomfortably, I snapped out of it.

"Cool! I heard we'd get a new kid." I smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Oh, I'll guess you need help?" I asked, grabbing his duffel bag from where it sat on the ground.

"Definitely."

"Cool. So, this way to your room. Know who you share it with?" I asked, looking back at him. Better to start with talking, then flirting, right? I'm so hopeless...

"Yeah. Only room left is what they said. Some kid named Drake sometheing or other." He shrugged.

"Oh... Yeah, that's cool. Is he our age?" _Please say no, please let there be some sixth grader named Drake Something..._

"Yeah. He's supposed to show me around or something." Uriah shrugged.

"Right." I replied. _Drake Merwin. Uriah's going to be dead in a few seconds. _I let my mind run with a thousand possibilities. Drake, slowly torturing this nice kid so bad he resorted to cutting. Or suicide. Or maybe he didn't have to. Drake gets bored and slices open his stomach and makes a nice scarf from his intestines. Or uses Uriah's skin as a bow tie for the dance tomorrow.

"Hey, you okay there?" Uriah waved a hand in front of my face. "Ebony?"

"What?" I snapped back to reality.

"Nothing, you just got really pale and stopped walking all of the sudden." Uriah frowned.

"Oh. Nothing. Anyway, we still have a few halls to walk through. So what did you do to get sent here?" I asked, twisting a pencil through my fingers. I always had a pencil or pen in my pocket. Habit I guess.

"Ah, nothing really. my mom sent me here. My dad and her are going through a divorce and she didn't want me to be around for it. And my dad said that she couldn't be the only one with access to me, so now I'm here three states over. Neither can get to me now." He shrugged. "How about you?"

"The usual. Hot wiring cars, illegally downloading free front row tickets to a concert with out paying, and stealing alcohol, though the time they caught me I'd already done it seven or so times." I shrugged.

"I've heard Coates was a place for troubled kids but you don't seem..." He trailed off, probably not wanting to be offensive.

I laughed, short and hard. "Psycho? I am to most people. But you just wait. There's way worse. Some kid got sent here for shooting another kid." I said, turning to look at him. His eyes were wide. "Here's your room. Got a key?" I asked.

"No, they said I wouldn't need one..." I sighed and knocked on the door, five loud and short raps of my palm against the wood. "Who's the kid that got sent here for shooting someone?" Uriah asked.

"Me." The door swung open to reveal Drake Merwin. No mistaking him. Five foot eleven with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Aughsdfg." A choked noise came from Uriah's throat.

"You should have begged your parents not to send you here, Uriah. No matter how bad the rumors are, no matter how much they make us out as rich delinquents, the stories you here... just tell us, what have you heard?" A new voice said, clear and high. Diana.

She appeared in the doorway, in short pink shorts and a black t shirt with an eagle done in the US colors on it.

"Well, I was in Perdido Beach a few days ago... what?" He asked as Diana and I cracked grins.

"Nothing. Perdido's about the only town that knows anything, considering they're down the hill." I said. "It's fine, go on."

"Alright. Well, Perdido, I met this kid there, Astrid. She has an autistic brother. She was telling me how a kid here got sent for problems in math," _Brianna, _"One got sent here for being a lesbo." _Dekka. _"Another kid here got sent for pushing kids around, even hurting them when they contradicted them."

"That's Caine. You'll meet him. He's our friend." Diana interrupted

"Okay. And another kid got sent here for shoplifting. Some kids get sent here for injuring others. Others for doing... it." He stopped.

"Alright. Well, that's pretty apt." Diana smiled, grabbing one of his bags, the scoop neck on her shirt showing a _lot. _

"Come on, we'll help you get unpacked. Then we're all off to bed." Diana said, walking into the room. I carried in a bag while Drake just walked back in and cleared some things out of one of the dressers.

Drake fell on his bed, face into the pillows. While we were all unpacking, he got up and went into the bathroom. The water turned on seconds later. I opened up one of his drawers, the one he had shoved some stuff into. A collection of random bits and clothes were all in the drawers. In the corner, under a shirt, was a pile of knives. I grabbed a switch blade and slammed the drawer shut, turning back to help Uriah with his schedule. Just as Drake walked back in.

Ten minutes later, I was off to my room. I slipped the knife into my boots. Tomorrow we were all going into town to socialize before the dance.

* * *

I was not happy when I woke up. Diana shook me awake at eight. We left in the cars at ten. She shoved me into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes. After getting out of the shower I shrugged on the clothes. A pair of her own shorts, really short with a few rips, and a dark red. A black shirt, my shirt thank God, but one I never wore all that often. It was black, my favorite color, with red hearts all over it. The hearts were all really faded looking. I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my hair and pulling on a black hoodie. It was somewhat cold.

I pulled on a pair of Uggs. We may be delinquents, but we're rich delinquents.

"Good. Today, you, my friend, are acting like a slut."

"WHAT?!

**:| Review. Anyone know that song "I write sins not tragedies" by Panic at the disco. no one seems to =_=**


	6. Chapter 6

"Haha ,yep! How else are you going to pick up Uriah quickly?" Diana said, throwing my my black wallet and phone. She grabbed her fancy purse and we walked out of our dorm, down the wall, and outside to wear the cars were waiting.

I slid into the seat, uncomfortable with the shorts that my a*s was hanging out of.

"Hey Ebony." Uriah slid into the seat beside me.

Diana crawled into the back, sliding her seat belt into the little clicky thing. Caine got in, grinning at Diana. He looked her up and down and then turned away, his face turning slightly pink.

It was no secret he had a crush on her. And today, Diana was dressed worse than me. She had on a skirt that was so short, I swear you could see her underwear. I had a hard time walking behind her up a flight of stairs without puking. Her black tank top was cut in a v neck and she had on black heeled boots.

Drake shoved Caine over and sat behind me. "Hey Raven." He flicked the back of my head.

"Hey Fishie." I replied, making my seat slam into his knees.

"Nice try, Bird Brain." He laughed.

"Thanks Kelp Head." I growled, turning and crossing my arms. "Sorry about that Uri." I said.

"Uri?" He asked me.

"Oh. It's okay if I call you that right? Uri?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He nodded quickly.

My phone beeped in my pocket and I pulled it out. A text from Diana.

_Get close to him girl! Get the slut vibe! :) ~Diana_

I rolled my eyes, but unbuckled my seat belt and slid into the middle seat, pressing my leg against Uriah's.

"I can't stand having Seaweed Brain breathe down my neck." I said, buckling my seat belt and mentally screaming bloody murder as my hand kind of touched his butt when I did. I smiled, but it had to be a grimace.

My phone beeped again.

_What are you? The Joker? ~Diana o_O_

I tapped out a quick reply.

_I suck at this. Can't do it! ~Ebony =_=_

Diana sighed loudly. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, my head pounding with my mental screams.

When we got to Perdido, I jumped out of the car, my feet slamming into the concrete sidewalk. Drake was next out of the car. He put his elbow on my head, something I found really annoying. I pretended not to care, but that didn't stop him. As people shuffled out of the cars and got into groups, I noticed a few Perdido kids out.

Two boys were obviously surfers. One of them had bright blue eyes. The other had a whackjob outfit on. The whacko scowled deeply, giving us the middle finger.

"They seem friendly." Drake said, dragging me along to see them.

"Hey." The blue eyed kid said. "Need something?"

"Nope. Just stopped to say hey. Since you are coming to our school for the dance." Drake grinned.

"Don't remind me." Weird guy said.

"Oh. Why not?" Drake asked.

"Because you're all just a bunch of rich jailbirds." He spat.

"Is that what you think?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah. And sluts." He grinned.

"Take it back." I balled my fists.

"Or what?" He laughed.

"Quinn. Stop." Blue eyes said.

"Whatever Sam." Quinn replied.

"Let's go Shark Bait." I pushed Drake. Well, tried.

"No chance Blue Bird." He smiled, his shark smile. He turned to Quinn and Sam. "Don't mess with me or the Coates kids I hang with." He growled.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked.

I had to admit, Drake didn't look like much at first. He had dirty blonde hair that was straight, but always messy. Grey eyes, a shade you didn't see often. He was maybe five ten and he was pretty lean. Didn't look like he had much muscle.

This Quinn kid was tall, nearing six feet. He also had pretty defined muscles. But if it got to a fight, I'm not sure he would win.

"Nothing." I said. "Look, Quinn or whatever-"

"Don't say my name you slut." He spat.

I growled under my breath. "Idiot!" Thank God it was a windy day already, because my power kicked in, a huge gust knocked a cardboard sign over and sent it spiraling into this Quinn kid. My hair was flying like crazy and Drake shook my shoulder. I reigned in the power, lowering the gusts. It was like a muscle. I had to work on it. But it was more of an instinct thing. An immediate response to how I was feeling.

"Quinn, let's go. My mom is going to drive us up, remember?" The Sam kid tugged on Quinn's sleeve.

"Next time your buddy won't be there to save you!" Drake shouted after their retreating figures.

"So much for getting along." I said.

"I could say the same." Drake said, grimacing. "I hate you freaks with your powers."

"Shut up." I said, walking forward quickly.

Diana shoved my into stores and forced me into dresses. It was a semiformal thing, so Diana was choosing for me. Apparently.

She found her dress first of course, and it took over an hour in just one store to find the perfect one for her. It was yellow, and it looked nice on her. It had flowers on the top, I didn't think it was her, really, but she was supposed to be nice and friendly, so why not dress the part, as she told me.

My dress wasn't so easy to find. I shot down about everything. I just wasn't great with dresses. They looked good, but I didn't think they looked good on me. They were apparently comfortable, but I hated them with a passion.

Finally Diana told me the next dress, no matter what I said, was the one we were getting.

So I got it.

I just couldn't wait for the dance tonight. And the fact Diana was doing my makeup and stuff. Eugh.

* * *

An hour later, we were back at Coates. It was two in the afternoon and we had three hours. Diana called Brianna and Joyce, a recent addition who could cause small balls of energy to explode, into our dorm room to get ready.

She spent an hour doing her make up, and mine. An hour doing all of our hair. She curled my hair. Did I mention she also made me die it back to it's dark brown color. She dragged me into a salon and just got it done. Then she forced all of us to put on our dresses. She tossed me a pair of shoes.

Thirty minutes to spare, and we were ready for the dance thing. I just hoped we wouldn't see those guys from earlier. But I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**Diana's dress: . **

**Ebony's Dress: . **


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no see... But I got two within the month! Sorry. But guys, I really just need one word of a review from you guys. Just say continue or don't, okay? If I **just get one that says continue, that isn't encouraging so two would be nice and three would be awesome. If I get one that says don't and none that say continue, I take it you don't like this story and I'm done. I will delete it or put it on hiatus and rewrite it.**

Anyway, chapter 7

Diana led me over to Caine. The Coates kids were lining up by grade, and we were alphabetical. Diana Ladris, she was next to this kid Jay Lonewode, who was next to Drake. I stood next to Drake. We were small classes, so next to me was Andrew Rosner and than it was Caine. Caine flipped with Andrew, and the teachers didn't argue.

I ducked my head as Drake attempted to use me as a thing to lean on.

Diana caught his arm as he messed up some of my hair. "Stop. I worked on that hair and it needs to stay good."

"Uhhuh." Drake said, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

I shook my head as Diana went to intervene. 'I got this.' I mouthed.

She nodded.

"Hey Drake." I said.

"Yes?"

"You got something showing." I said.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You got something showing." I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows drawn together.

"Your epidermis genius!" I said.

He glanced down. "No I don't." He said.

"Yeah you do." I retorted.

"Drake." Caine groaned. "She's toying with you."

"What?" Drake growled, glowering at me.

"Epidermis is skin, you imbecile." Diana grinned.

She high-fived me, completely not her style, but it did serve to infuriate Drake even more. Which was her style.

Drake scowled deeply at her, and lunged, but was held back by an invisible force.

"Caine." Drake hissed through his teeth.

"Sorry. But you can't just go around hitting people like that Drake." Caine said, slowly releasing him.

I knew that if Drake lunged at me, Caine wouldn't think twice about letting Drake go through with it. But not his precious Diana, no. If anyone laid a finger on her...

I sighed and turned as a teacher walked up. "They will arrive in one minute, forty seconds. Be on your best behavior you three." She glared hard at Drake, and shot weary glances at Diana and Caine, knowing already that something was going to happen.

I didn't even get a single glance or any recognition from the teacher.

One minute and forty seconds later, three buses pulled up in front of Coates. I didn't see the two boys. No, but once everyone was in, I saw them walk in. Drake waved at them, grinning sadistically. I shook my head at the way he acted. He could be a child.

We were separated into groups to introduce ourselves by grade. Grade 9 was in the far corner. I walked over, catching up to Uriah. Diana had basically drilled everything I needed to do into me. I caught his arm and smiled at him, hoping it wasn't obviously fake.

"Hey Uri." I said, lacing my fingers with his.

"Hey Eb." He replied. "So, why is there this hate between Perdido Beach kids and Coates kids?"

"You'll find out soon enough. We all do." I told him, tugging him forward. We got to the corner first. I leaned against Uriah's shoulder as he leaned against the wall.

"Hello." A blonde girl came up.

"Hey." I said, standing up straight.

"So... what's Coates like?" She asked, attempting to be nice, which is more that what most people were doing. Diana was bouncing around, almost like she had Taylor's power, talking to everyone, shaking people's hands.

"Hell." I grinned. "Naw, it's nice and all, just gets boring and the people here can be nutty. How about your small town school?" I asked.

"Fine. Although advanced courses have to be taken online. It isn't all that hard to take them online, I'd just prefer to do it in the classroom." She sighed.

"I know what you mean. This is my second year taking Geometry because they don't offer Algebra 2 for freshman. I'm Ebony." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She grasped my hand and shook it three times. "Astrid." She let go and brushed her hand against the skirt of her white ruffled dress. "I didn't know the kids here could take high courses." Her blue eyes scanned the room, landing on Drake who was grinning at Quinn, not worrying at all about his safety, because he didn't have to.

"Not many are. Drake is in Algebra One and has a passing grade only because his parents donate a lot of money and he scares the teacher." I said, pointing him out, letting go of Uriah's hand. I had forgotten he was there.

He was gone in seconds, and Caine sent a glare my way. I ignored him and continued to talk to Astrid about academics and things. In fact, we talked straight through the dance, contemplating and debating over many things. Whether or not proofs were really all that useful because you were proving something you knew was true. Like 1+1=2. Or when dissecting a frog, should you go for the brain or the intestines? And which was more useful when determining what mineral you might have, a streak plate or a magnifying glass. Truth be told, Astrid was way better than any kid here.

At the end, I grabbed a sharpie from one of the tables and she wrote her number on my arm. "Call me when you want to debate whether or not Coates and Perdido should offer higher classes." Astrid grinned, before walking away.

I turned, already tapping her number into my phone. I had just tucked it away when a hand jerked me back by my arm.

"What the he-" I paused, seeing an angry Caine, an amused Drake, and an indifferent Diana.

"What the hell were you doing? Talking to a prissy Perdido kid! You had a job!" Caine shouted. "Drake, deal with her."

Drake beamed sadistically. "With pleasure." He grabbed my hair and brought his foot up into my stomach. I doubled over. I couldn't use my power, I couldn't give them the satisfaction.

I got up and raised my hand like I was about to use my power. But no, I did something that was even more perilous. I slapped Drake. My hand left a red mark on his cheek. Caine and Diana were too stunned to move. Slowly, Drake raised a hand to his face, his eyes wide. I didn't waste time watching the grass grow, I turned on my heel and took the stairs three at a time, slamming the door shut to my room. Diana had a key, and would no doubt unlock it for him. Every once in a while, Diana had Caine and Drake over, and had told me to clear out. I often went to my usual haunt.

I climbed on top of my bunk, grabbing the pack I had for when she threw me out, and pushed open the vent on the ceiling. Long ago I had undone the screws, and it just needed to be pushed up for you to be able to get into the vent. I slid the cover over, just as they walked in. I used my phone to illuminate the area. They looked everywhere, under the beds, in the cabinets, even in my suitcases. Then the boys left.

"You can come out Eb. I know you're in that vent." She said, stripping off her dress and changing into shorts and an oversized shirt. I climbed out. She didn't say anything else, just flopped onto her bed. "Turn out the lights once you get changed." She popped in her headphones, and rolled so her back was to me.

**DONE! So, this will be a bit different from the books, but not that much. Just little tiny changes, nothing drastic. Like Drake will still get his arm, Lana will still come. Just tiny little things! I swear! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up!" A voice shouted in my ear. I tugged the blankets higher over my head. "Ebony!" The blankets were ripped from my hands and tossed on the ground,

"Hey!" I shouted, curling up trying to keep away the cold that came with no blankets.

"Breakfast is in thirty, figured you might want to shower." Diana said, standing in front of the mirror-fronted door to the closet we shared. She was currently applying mascara to her eye lashes.

I jumped up and shoved her out of the way.

"Ebony!" She shrieked, grabbing a tissue and fixing the streak I caused.

"Not sorry!" I shouted, rushing into the bathroom after grabbing my clothes from the closet.

I hopped into the hot water and dumped shampoo over my head. It smelled really good... I was done in five minutes, a record time for me. I stuck my hair in a towel and got dressed. I tugged on the shirt, the black skirt and matching knee socks. The tie. I tugged on my sweater and rolled the sleeves to my elbows. I brushed through my hair, yanking through knots, before braiding my hair around my head and letting it dangle in a side ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom. Diana sat on her bed, lacing up her high heeled sneakers. I fell onto the ground and dug out my black converse, shoving my feet in and lacing them up. "Bye." I said, grabbing my bag and walking out of the room.

Seth. I hadn't seem him in forever. I ran down the hall and said, "Hey."

Seth kept on walking, barely turning his head, "What happened to the royalty? I thought you were kissing their shoes right now." He muttered darkly.

"You don't under-" I started.

"Come on. I do. I am part of the group. But you ignored my at all times, even if we are with them. You just spend time with Diana and Drake." Seth turned, walking backwards.

I twisted him to face forward. "I know." I grumbled, stomping down the stairs to the cafeteria.

"Come on." Seth said, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the food line. We both grabbed trays. "I don't have a good feeling about today."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I heard the punch was laced with something."

"No, not that." Seth chuckled.

"Oh." I replied, scooping some potatoes onto my plate. "Potatoes, potatoes, boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew." I told him as he put an absurd amount on his plate.

Seth rolled his eyes. "They are my precious." He grinned, grabbing some eggs and bacon.

After eating, we headed to first period. We had this class together. I had to say, I kind of enjoyed the power that came with them, almost more than I enjoyed time with my friend. I sat down in the back. Seth sat next to his friend, Jess. He harbored a long hard crush on her. Diana sat next to me, scooting her desk closer so we could talk. Drake sat in front of me, and Caine sat next to him. Dekka sat in the other corner of the room, next to another girl who spent her time with us.

* * *

Twenty minutes left of third period. I was doodling in the corner of my notes, when I heard a collective gasp around the room. Drake was sitting next to me, and he was staring hard at the front of the room. The teacher wasn't here, so I was lost. I hadn't been paying attention, and I was surprised to learn Drake was.

"What happened?" I whispered to him.

"The teacher just.. disappeared. There, and gone." Drake said.

"What?" I frowned.

Drake rolled his eyes and drew a cartoon. It depicted a teacher, with a really round stomach and two hairs combed over his scalp, writing on a board and in the next slide, he was speaking, his mustache covering his top lip as he spoke. And in the third, a cloud with the word poof. "There." He said.

"Oh." I frowned, looking up.

A voice crackled over the speaker. People looked relieved, happy someone was in the office. But no, the voice of Caine Soren crackled to life over the speakers.

"It appears that... due to unseen circumstances that all the people over the age of fifteen have... disappeared, without any warning. I beg everyone stay calm. The good news is that we are all fifth grade and older, so there is no reason to worry about little kids. I'd like to ask everyone down to the cafeteria. Thanks." And the speaker went dead.

Drake stood up, grabbing my arm when I stayed seated and strutted up to the front of the room, me in tow. "Get in a line." He barked, his eyes glinting.

"Why should we listen to you?" A big kid, captain of the wrestling team, spoke up.

I glared at him. We had to figure this out and I didn't want Caine thinking we were incapable of handling small tasks. Because I needed to know what was going on. I dug around in the desk next to me. True to a science teachers desk, there were many things in here to scare people with. But of course, they would most likely respond to a knife. I dug out the Swiss Army Knife and handed it to Drake. He grinned at the silver blade.

"Get in a line." I said, staring people down. "Or you will live to regret it."

A few kids jumped into line at the door. Four or so remained seated. Dekka was still in her seat, along with the girl. They could because they had the power. Seth and the wrestler stayed seated. I stared at Seth, and he just glared at me, and then Drake's arm on my shoulder. I sighed and, for dramatic effect, clapped my hands together and then splayed my fingers wide around them. The wind knocked both of them back, out of their chairs. Kids stared at me with wide eyes.

"Move out." Drake said, grabbing my arm and leading me to the front of the class and we headed downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spring Break=Updates. ANYONE ELSE READ LIGHT?! OHMIGOD THE ENDING! I won't give any spoilers but... I cried, I did.**

Caine's speech was short and sweet. And as I watched, ten kids got up and left, walked out the front door of Coates, and started the long walk to Perdido. I didn't even know if they could get there themselves. Other kids shut themselves in their rooms. A good amount stayed, mostly mutants. Heh, mutants.

I stood on stage, just behind Drake, Caine's right side. Showing we were his right hand... people. It was me and Drake and Diana. Fifty, or sixty kids still sat in front of us, ranging from fifth grade to ninth. And not all ninth graders were still there. I was tuning Caine out, leaning back against the wall. Drake was flipping his knife around. Diana was examining her nails. Caine was handing out jobs.

"Drake and Ebony will be a sort of police." He said.

I looked up. "Shark Bait Who-hah-hah." I muttered next to Drake.

I saw him roll his eyes. I leaned back again, looking out at the terrified faces. I had changed my skirt for jeans, and my sweater and school shirt for a shirt of Drake's. Weird, yes, but it was a gaming shirt and I liked it. So I borrowed it. Besides, Caine said we should look united, so Drake was also in a gaming shirt. Who knew he gamed?

Suddenly, a sharp knife appeared in front of my eyes. Drake was holding the handle out to me. I grabbed it and frowned, weighing it. Wouldn't be so bad if I had to throw it. I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts though. I twirled it between my fingers, Caine was talking about Perdido. I ignored that, stepping down from the stage and walking to the only exit.

Jess, Seth's crush, walked up. I stepped in her path.

"What do you think you're dong?" She sneered at me.

"I'd like to ask the same of you." I replied, sticking the knife through my belt.

"I'm leaving. Going to my room." Jess rolled her eyes.

I wasn't enjoying the attitude. "Caine's still speaking. Get back in your seat."

"Make me." She smirked.

"You don't want me to, trust me." I said. I didn't look like much, I must admit. I'm semi tall, but I'm really lanky and don't have much muscle. But people really shouldn't judge be appearance because only guy friends means you learn to wrestle.

"What could you do, hm?" Jess raised an eyebrow. She was just as tall, and had more muscle, but she was really pretty. And she played lacrosse.

"It's stuffy in here isn't it?" A voice said from the wall beside Jess. I turned to see Drake. "Man what I wouldn't give for a breeze." (see what i did there)

I got the message, and concentrated. It was like a tug in my gut, before I angled my hands towards her, and splayed my fingers. A light wind pushed the windows open. Caine glanced over at us, but continued speaking, his voice even. Drake nodded at me and held up ten fingers, then two. Twenty seconds. And let it loose. He went up to Caine and whispered in his ear, then spoke quietly to those behind Caine.

_Seven, six, five, four, three, two... _A nod from Drake and they all dropped as winds blasted into the area. Many kids were blasted, but the true course was Jess. She slammed back into the wall, ten feet away. Her breath left her in a loud gasp. She fell to the ground. The winds stopped.

I stalked forward, brandishing the knife. "I told you." I cocked my head to the side and grabbed her wrist. I pressed the blade to her palm.

"So. I hear you're a bit... masochistic." I said, drawing blood.

She gasped in pain, then smiled softly.

I grinned, slashing the knife across her palm. A clear sign she had disobeyed direct orders. And someone Caine might want to punish. I grabbed the hem of her jeans, cut the material with the knife, then cleaned the blade off. I got up and walked back up to Caine.

He motioned to the microphone. It was a clear sign. Explain. I walked up.

"I'm Ebony. Ninth year." I said. "And I have the power. A power to... control the wind. And many others have the power. If you would all kindly line up against that wall over there, we'd like to formally introduce ourselves. If you don't listen, you will be treated the same way as Miss Jess over there," I pointed at the girl clutching her palm. "And each time you disobey, it will get worse. Maybe the face, maybe I'll just slit your entire arm. Or Drake, he enjoys that." I smiled.

I got down as kids filed against the wall. Diana and Caine were friendly, shaking hands. All of us were. Seth was at the end of the line. I was the end of our group.

"What the hell happened to you?" He whispered harshly.

"Seth, there's a reason I've never let you see me records. Being sadistic isn't something to boast about." I muttered darkly, turning on my heel and following them all out the door.

"We leave soon!" Caine shouted to the room.

**Did you see that one coming? Huh? Sadistic! 'Cause I enjoy writing sadistic characters... I have a question! Anyone that read my last story should recognize a little name of Fey Shadows. I have a question. I was thinking of adding her maybe as a younger kid though, eighth or seventh grade. She's basically a sadistic psycho but her mom tried to beat it out of her as a kid. She has the ability to draw energy from others, or give energy to others. Or herself. Review in that pretty little box, please! I'll put a poll up for Fey!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Last day before school! Urgh, school! I don't want to go back to a place filled with people I loathe and people who don't read. =.= Anyway, it's a nice day out, at least here, so I decided to write in the sun, and it's hard to see the screen so if there are any typos or misspelling please let me know in a review and I will fix it. Thanks!**

It took Caine three days to decide who was trustworthy and who would be coming. I hadn't seen Brianna, Taylor, or Dekka in days. Diana just shrugged and said they probably were staying here when I voiced my worries about it. I nodded and looked at my uniform. Caine wanted us to look unified. I told Diana I'd be right back and walked down the hall towards Drake and Uriah's room.

"Open up!" I shouted, pounding my first against the wood.

Drake opened the door, his hair disheveled. "What?" He snapped, glaring at me.

"Do we have to wear the uniform? Hard to be police if I wear a skirt." I said, trying not to comment on the fact that all he was wearing were low slung sweats.

"I don't know." He said.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"School pants and one of my shirts." He replied.

"What color is your shirt?" I tried to look over his shoulder.

"Black." He said, shutting the door in my face.

"Jerk!" I shouted, running down the hall to my room.

Caine stood there, talking to Diana. "Ah, Ebony. I heard you were wondering what we are going to wear?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Wear whatever shirt, but you have to wear the skirt. Look halfway decent and presentable." And he turned on his heel and left.

I tugged on my skirt and a black tank top, then a a green army jacket with the sleeves cut off halfway through my bicep, and then tugged on my black knee socks and then black leather boots. I had to look tougher so that guys would take me seriously as the 'police'.

* * *

Caine gave an impressive speech. He even gave it to the religous kids on a silver platter, saying that we should formally conduct the little talk under the eyes of Our Lord, Jesus Christ. Like Drake would ever have set foot in the church if it wasn't to destroy it. Caine began talking about jobs. When he got to the police force, I knew there would be a sport of trouble.

"The young ones are our greatest responsibility. Mary and John, you have absolute authority to draft whatever people you need, and demand whatever supplies you need, If anyone argues, Ebony, Drake and his people, including Captain Orc will make sure you get what you need."

This Mary girl looked really happy and grateful. The weasel Howard, did not.

"Say what, now? I let it go by before, but are you saying Orc not only works for that guy," He pointed at Drake, who smiled and waved, "But a girl too? We don't work for anyone, not girls. We don't take rules or orders from anyone. And not some wimpy little girl that's probably just that guy's girl." He practically shouted.

I saw the look on Caine's face. I raised my hand and motioned to Drake. He shook his head and grinned. I nodded. Diana, oddly enough, was watching that prick Sam. Caine sighed, and raised his hands to smooth back his hair as Orc and his croons stood. A sound of rending steel filled the church, as people stood, expecting an earthquake when the ground shook. But no, it was anything but.

As I watched in pure fascination, the cross flew forward- okay fell- and hit the first pew. Everyone but some kid named Cookie or something stupid like that, jumped out of the way. Caine's face was grim, hard, and angry. His hands fell to his sides.

I watched as the kid cried out. Then some girl leaned over and whispered to Sam. I made to follow, but Diana grabbed my arm, stopping me. I stood stoicly next to Drake through out the rest of the speech, and followed him out of the church.

* * *

"You little prick!" I shouted, slamming the scrawny kid, Howard, against the wall.

"What you gonna do?" He laughed. "Please, officer, frisk me."

"In your dreams, runt." I said, letting him off the wall.

"Knew you were to wimp. Drake probably keeps you around for playing, huh?" Howard let out a loud laugh.

I spun on my heel and backhanded him across the face. He let out a scream.

"What is going on in here?" Drake shouted, walking into the room.

"That prick is needed to be taught a lesson." I said, pointing at Howard, who was holding his cheek.

"Yeah. Guess your girl couldn't resist." Howard smirked.

I grabbed the bat from Drake's hands. I fingered the cool metal and thought about bashing Howard's head in.

"She's not my girl. And I'll be damned-" Drake started.

"You are." I told him.

"And I'll be sent to Heaven if she ever touched your little parts if not to stop your reproduction cycle at a rather young age." Drake said, grinning.

I chuckled, and handed him the bat.

"Ebony! Ebony!" A voice shouted from the doorway. It was a kid, maybe twelve. "Yes?" I asked, spinning to face them.

"It's Orc. He beat up Bette, she's my friend's neighbor, and Sam and the guys at the station got involved." He reported.

"Thanks..." I waited for the name.

"Hunter." He said.

"Hunter. Thanks Hunter." I said, grabbing two of my long knives. I shoved them through little sheaths I had sewn into my jacket earlier. I zipped up my jacket, concealing the knives, and grabbed a bat from the doorway.

"Let's go." Drake said, grabbing my arm and keeping my in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright. So I've been reading stories, and reviews- I like to compare others opinions to mine- and I think I should state this, right here, right now. Fanfiction is not a place for people with perfect grammer and writing skills. Fanfiction is a place where fandoms write short stories to share with others. And while critique can help- I'm sure Edgar Allen Poe would know this- if you flame, you gain a lot of enemies. If I comment on two people that follow me that they suck at writing, then I get burned because I will most likely get burned- by losing those followers. While having someone say something like, "I like this plot, but you made a few spelling mistakes", you have to tell them the mistakes so they can watch for them later. Make sure if you say something about someone's writing, you give ways they can improve upon it. Otherwise, what's the point? All you get is people that don't like you.**

**Sorry for my rant. (What? Is was only 165 words!) Onto the chapter.**

I followed , tripping on my feet, and cussing at Drake. When he was finally irritated, he thrust out his arm and made me fall. I glanced at my scraped knees and glared at him. "You suck." I said, getting to my feet and shoving him back. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, not checking to see if I was following. I didn't want to miss it, and Drake knew it. I knew he was smart and had pretty good insight. I don't think Caine knew. Maybe Diana.

I grabbed my bat from where it fell when I had reflexively spread my arms out to catch myself. I followed Drake, ignoring the sting coming from the air touching my knees. I heard the noise before I saw what was going on. A grunt, and a laugh. (**Like I said, minor changes**) It was attracting a crowd. From the way it looked, they were all crowded around the fire station. Drake began to shove people out of his way, looking over the heads of people.

When the closed around Drake, I had to use the bat to make my way through. People wouldn't move for me, just laugh. Until I drew a knife, then they just cut a path. People were yelling and jeering, but no one moved to help the boys on the ground. Sam was getting to his feet as Edilio drew his arms in front of his face, forearms displayed, to protect it from the blows Orc was landing. I pushed forward and watched as Sam was getting ready to jump back in to save his friend.

"Nobody move." Drake called out. Orc continued to kick at Edilio.

Drake lunged forward and grabbed the back of Orc's cruddy old jacket. He then grabbed a fistful of Orc's hair and jerked his head back. It was sort of comical, as Drake was lighter than Orc by maybe fifty pounds and a few inches. He smashed his elbow into Orc's face and hit him again, before Orc fell to the ground, his head cracking against the concrete.

"Which part of 'nobody move' did you not understand, Orc?" Drake snarled, his face contorted into a fierce scowl. Orc rose to a knee and made for Drake like a linebacker would. "Raven, bat." He said, reaching his hand out. I handed him the bat and watched, smiling softly, as Drake stepped aside and hit Orc with a carefully placed blow. Then again to the ribs. And again to the head. Orc rolled over, on his back, growling. He made to get up.

Drake moved forward with the bat, but I walked forward and crouched beside his head. I cocked my head to the side and placed the tip of my knife against the side of his nose. "Dude," I said, grinning, "You really need to learn to listen when we talk. Especially with Drake. He's not as kind or as patient as me." I stood up, twirling the knife in my hands and turned.

"Now how about you tell me what's going on, Mr. Fire Chief." Drake said, swinging the bat onto his shoulder, grinning at the helpless Orc.

"I think he hit her." He pointed at the girl, Beth? Betty?

"Yeah? So?" Drake asked, raising an eyebrow. I flipped the knife around in my hand, just barely listening to the conversation.

"So I wasn't going to let him do it again." Sam said, his voice a bit more confident, and maybe a bit defiant. That snapped me to attention. I walked over and leaned my side against Drake's.

"It didn't look to me like you were getting ready to rescue anyone. Looked to me like you were about to get your head knocked off you shoulders," Drake smirked.

"Bette wasn't doing anything wrong." A shrill voice, a little kid, shouted from the crowd.

"Shut up!" I shouted, spinning and throwing my knife. It stuck in the grass just inches from the nearest person. I walked over and picked up my knife. Drake continued talking to the fire guys.

"What are you going to do, huh? You're just a girl." A boy said. He had a huge cross on his neck.

"So was the mother of that guy." I pointed at the cross. "Although I doubt any of us here are ever going to meet them." I slipped my knife through the sheath on my arm.

"Yeah, you won't. But I will. I've not done anything wrong! And your knife doesn't scare me." He stood higher.

This kid had over fifty pounds on me, and a good five or six inches. He wasn't just muscle, like Drake, but he seemed healthy enough. I bared my teeth at him.

"Oh. Scary." He deadpanned.

"You questioning my authority and abilities?" I asked, my voice angry.

"Yes. I think you only got in because you are Drake's little bitch." He grinned.

I growled and launched myself at him, getting the upper-hand because of surprise. He ended up punching my arm, which hurt like the dickens. I had my feet on his wrists, holding them down. The idiot didn't even think of launching me, which he could have easily done. I punched his jaw, grinning when he cried out in pain. He then proceeded to flip me, but I was on my feet before he could pin me down. I watched as he drew a knife from his pocket. I drew mine and ran at him, sliding when he slashed at my head. I came up behind and snap kicked his back, sending him sprawling.

A hand grabbed the back of my jacket. I brought my elbow up and they caught it.

"The hell are you doing?" Drake said harshly in my ear.

"He needed to be taught I'm not to be messed with." I growled.

"I'll take that." Drake plucked the knife from my hand. He walked in front of me and unzipped my vest. He ripped the other knife from it's sheath and pocketed them. "Let's go, everyone out!" He shouted. "If you don't leave you face punishment."

Kids couldn't get out fast enough. Drake glared at me. I couldn't sit (stand) there with his gaze on me like that. "What?!" I asked, exasperated.

"Why?" He asked. He didn't need to ask anymore, I already knew.

"He called me your little bitch and said I wasn't strong 'cause I was a girl." I snapped.

Drake hissed a breath and his eyes hardened even more, but I had a feeling it wasn't at me. "Then good job." He handed me my knives and sprinted away in the opposite direction of where we were staying.

**So I think it's really cool when you see people do like, real life deeds with out being seen. Shout out to anyone that does. Like today my mom and I were at costco and some guy (or girl) threw their cigarette on a pile of mulch. My mom put it out because it was right next to a line of cars with gas filled tanks. If she didn't and it spread, boom goes the parking lot. So yeah.**

**REVIEW**


	12. Boston Marathon

**Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't an update. No, I'm not discontinuing my story. I want to talk about the bombing.**

**So I live in Maryland and there was a bombing at the finish line of the Boston Marathon. This is really upsetting. My great uncle lives in Boston and so many people are hurt and worried because of this. My heart goes out to everyone who is touched by this bombing in any way.**

**But something else. I saw a tweet that, excuse my language, was the most shitty dumbass fucking this I've ever seen, I wanted to punch whoever wrote it, and who retweeted or favorited it. They said that they were ashamed to live in America. And I just wanted to tell them sit the fuck down and let me teach your sorry ass a lesson. **

** I will always, no matter what, be proud to live in America. I'm proud of my country. Currently, we are a world power and a free country. I wanted to slap that person and ask them if they would rather be under dictatorship or in a third world country. America is my home. If you are ashamed to be here because shit happens in life, then you don't deserve to be here! If you think that because this bombing happened, America sucks, well you can take your designer ass and get out. Because this person isn't poor and has no reason to dislike this. **

** The only, I mean only, people allowed to bitch about this right now, are the people affected by this. I mean, she isn't a part of the race and has no roots in Boston, she doesn't know the people in the race and she is talking about how America is worthy to be ashamed of. It isn't. It really isn't.**

**Sorry I ranted here, but I needed to get it out and I just wanted to hear how you guys are doing on this. My prayers are sent out to those affected by the race, especially the families and friends mourning deaths. And those who have been injured. And everyone who needs a prayer really. Also, those in Newtown since the race was for you guys. It's a horrible and tragic thing to happen. **

**Pray for Boston.**

**~1Dlol**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm glad that you guys are responding so well to this story. And we welcome a new fiery redhead to the story now.**

I stared at the point where Drake had vanished. Figuring he had just gone off to help out- more like beat someone up- I walked back to the house. The rat, Howard, was hiding out in his room, and I heard the click of a lock when I banged the door open. I sat down at the table and popped in a movie. The Hunger Games was in the player, and I began stitching up a rip in my jeans from where I had fallen on the ground. It was a jagged line where the stitches were, but it looked fine. People were already beginning to neglect themselves after days in the FAYZ. I had seen four kids with greasy hair and dirt smudged on their faces already.

I skipped past the parts in the beginning, bored with the talk between Katniss and her sister, Prim. I stopped when they got to the training center, staring hard at the forms they used when they were attacking dummies and fighting each other. I had studied up on the movie and found out that the actors and actresses had gone through intense training to be able to actually do the moves. I paused the movie right as Xander Ludwig, Cato, stabbed through a dummy, his face viscous.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out two carrots, three peppers, some spinach, and a piece of steak. I plopped it all on the counter and started chopping everything up. I dropped it all in a pot of boiling water and looked at the cookbook lying open on the counter, frowning at the recipe. I set the timer to the time and pulled out the bread I hadn't stuck in the freezer. I bit into a piece and sprawled across the counter I was sitting on to turn on some music. Touche Amore began to blast over the speakers, and I picked up my book.

The door banged open five minutes later, and an angry Drake stormed in. His eyes were blazing. A bloody gauze was slapped over his arm and he was livid, his anger seeming to roll off of him in waves. I glanced at him and he slammed through the house, banging doors. I shrugged and propped my feet up on a chair, flipping through the pages idly. Drake walked back out and sat at the table, ripping the gauze off of his arm. A bloody gash was on his forearm. I leaned forward.

"That looks bad." I said, pointing at it.

"Fix it." He said.

"How?" I asked, hopping down and grabbing a bowl.

"Stitch it up." He said. "You can sew right?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of." I said, filling the bowl with water. I grabbed a towel and the sewing kit. "Who did this?" I asked, sitting on top of the table and resting his arm on my lap.

"Nobody." Drake growled.

"Alright." I didn't want to push him for an answer. I wiped off the blood on his arm and pinched his skin together. "This will hurt. A lot." I told him, threading the needle. I poised it and looked at him.

"Just do it!" He shouted.

I stabbed the needle through his arm and did a whip-stitch up the length of the cut, and repeated it three times. "That's ugly." I said, looking at my work.

"Damn right it is." Drake growled, leaning his head on his hand. His arm was still on my lap.

I moved his arm gently to the table and went to clean his blood off of my hands. The timer beeped and I turned the stove off. I grabbed a bowl and got myself some soup. I ate a mouthful and I gagged. I rushed over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

"Uhh!" I wiped my tongue off and coughed.

"You shouldn't cook." Drake said, sniffing the put. "This isn't even done correctly." He laughed.

"How would you know?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Because it's common knowledge about soup. You can't just toss it all in a pot." He said, lighting the oven again. He grabbed some stuff from the spice cabinet and poured generous amounts of spices and seasonings into the pot. He stirred it.

Five minutes later he shut the oven off and held a bowl to me. "How about that?" He asked, smirking.

"Not bad.." I muttered, taking another bite.

"I know." Drake smirked.

I scowled at him before turning away. Drake ate a bowl before walking over to the speakers. He turned it up even louder. I picked my book up again. Drake grabbed a knife and threw it across the room. He always threw knives around or shut his gun out back. I had no qualms about it. The only one that did was Howard when he nursed a hangover. Like right now.

"Would you stop throwing those infernal knives!" He shouted walking out with an empty glass that once held some sort of strong liquor. I could smell it. The doorbell rang. "What now?" He muttered throwing open the door.

A girl about two inches shorter than me with straight reddish brown hair stood in the doorway. Her green eyes flicked about the room. "Is this where the police are?" She asked. Her hand twitched towards her sleeve when Howard leaned in close.

"Yeah. What up babe?" He smiled at her.

"Caine told me to come here. Join the force. Share a room with Ebony if she isn't hooking up with Drake or something." She pushed him out of the way. I scowled.

"You Ebony?" She asked, thrusting out a hand.

I eyed her hand. I didn't shake it and she retracted her hand. I nodded and said, "Yeah. And you are.."

"Fey. Shadows. I think your boyfriend might be angry. I kind of cut his arm earlier." She said, not seeming nervous about slashing open a psychos arm.

"I think I may kiss you." I told her, laughing.

"Kiss who?" Drame asked, walking into the room.

"Fey." I pointed at her.

Drake snarled and a streak is silver flashed through the air.

**Sorry for any mistakes I did this on a tablet. Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

I flinched backwards as the knife flew just half an inch from my nose. Fey rolled to the side, retaliating with a knife of her own. Drake, his senses must be heightened or something, grasped the handle of the knife flying at him, just barely cutting his arm in the process.

"Stop." I said, grabbing Drake's arm as he went to throw the knife back.

"Get off Raven." He growled.

"Stop!" I shouted as he went for his knife still. "Stop." I tightened my grip on his forearm.

"Get off Raven!" He started prying my hands off.

"Ow!" I howled in pain. "Drake stop it, you monster!" I shouted.

"Get off!"

I let go but I threw myself at him, launching myself forward and catching his waist, we fell to the ground.

Drake flipped me over as we fell. He straddled my hips. But I bucked my hips upward and Drake went with the motion, his chest hovering inches above my face. I locked my foot around his ankle and pushed off with my other foot. My hands pushed off the ground from under my back and Drake was sent sprawling. My foot being locked around his, I went with him and landed on top. I planted a foot on his arm but he flipped me off and rolled over, landing flat out on me.

Struggling, I pressed against him, trying to create space between me and the ground. I had to admit though, while I was fast and could throw something pretty fast, I wasn't all that strong. I was able to worm out from under him when he reached for a knife to throw at Fey, who was leaning up against the doorjamb, looking for all the world, content and at peace.

I finally got on top and pinned Drake's hands with my knees. I pressed my arm to his throat. "She was sent here by Caine. Do you really want him angry at you?" I asked, baring my teeth at him.

Drake growled but went limp. "I capitulate." He said. (lol capitulate is my maths and science teacher's favorite word)

"Good." I got up and turned to Fey. "Welcome to the force." I said.

"When I pictured two lovers wresting, I always imagine them all hot and bothered." She smirked. "Not attempting to murder each other."

"I don't like Drake!" I shouted, in unison with his, "Ebony is not my girlfriend."

Fey grinned. But I knew how to smack that look right off of her face.

"What's your power?" I asked, stepping forward, in front of Drake so he wouldn't try to murder her.

"What?" She paled slightly and her eyes flashed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know." I said, stepping closer. My knee almost gave out. Fey seemed to be buzzing in her skin. "And now I do." I said, launching myself on top of the table. "Can it go through tables?" I asked, cocking my head.

"I- What?" She asked, her eyes wider just slightly.

"You know." I replied. "I felt it. You felt it. It's how you beat Drake." I told her, my mouth splitting into a smile. "That's how you beat Drake." I laughed, sitting down and swinging my legs off the edge of the table.

"What?" Drake asked.

"Energy." I told him. "Energy- of course- is the way we all move. We get it through different ways. And we need to replenish it. Fey here, can get energy from other people and the surrounding area." I told him. "And if she uses it around here again, she can be sure to find a knife through her neck." I spun my knife in my hand andfervor it into the table.

I showed Fey the room we would be sharing. It was a master and had two double beds and a t.v., DVD player, and bean bags I had dragged in from the house next door. The closet was huge and adjoined with bathroom. She nodded and went straight for the bathroom, filling up the tub as she rifled through the clothes of the woman that used to live here. I left the room and padded downstairs, pausing only to slap Howard when he tried to look through the door as it shut.

"Stay away from her Howard." I stabbed my finger at him, smiling softly. "No, wait, don't. I'd love to see the damage she causes if you try." I cocked my head. "Do you think she'd mutilate you? Oh my God, you should barge in there right now. Maybe your arm will snap clean in two. Or she could snap it in seven places." I said, imagining the little runt on the ground crying.

"That would be nice." Drake muttered from behind me.

I turned my head slightly, catching sight of him. "Hey Finn." I grinned.

"Hey Wings." Drake replied. "Are we just going to stand here?" He asked, pushing me with his left hand, causing me to fall into Howard.

Let's just say Howard's hands were not in the right place. I backhanded Howard. "You cow!" I shouted, shoving him over the stairs. He fell head over heels, and his head was bleeding.

Unfortunatly, Orc had to walk in then. "Who hurt him?" He asked.

"Drake!" I shouted, hiding behind Drake's massive form.

"I'm not taking your blame." Drake told me.

"No, see? He's afraid of you." I told him.

"Oh yeah?" Drake said. "And what about you."

"I think you are a shark, and a shark is just a big fish. And fish are eaten by birds. And a raven is a bird." I told him.

"Ravens don't eat fish." Drake laughed.

"Yes they do!" I protested.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

A door slammed open. Fey stood in a bright pink robe that barely covered her butt. "Sexual tension!" She shouted, ducking back in the room as a vase shattered on the wall where her head had just been. I laughed as Drake threw another vase at her, then a picture frame.

"Oh just leave it." I muttered. "Guess what?" I poked Drake.

"What?" He asked.

"Piggy back!" I shouted, jumping on his back.

"No way!" He shouted, trying to get me off.

"No, no, no!" I told him, grabbing around his neck.

"Stop, my throat." He groaned, as I scratched his throat with my sharp nails.

I laughed. I hopped down. "I win." I told him, charging down the stairs.

"I'm so going to get you!" He shouted.

I ducked as a bright green glass duck whistled over my head. "Nope!"

**So a little bit of friendship maybe? Who knows, not me. Anyway, anyone hear of moon moon? Lol. Oh shit who brought fucking moon moon along. My name would be Mystic Moon. Ain't it sound like a drug? Anyway, review!**

**And sorry it takes so long to update sometimes. I'm kind of under a lot of stress with school, tennis, and some family stuff. And not the, my brother and I have to bond and I don't want to, family stuff. I'm sure your reviews would help. *wink wink nudge nudge* *sparkly eyes*And 33 reviews? I'm really happy about that! Let's see if we can get 35 or maybe even 40 before the next update. If we get 40 or above I swear I will update twice in like a two day span. Exciting right?**

**And to FanofLiterature, I hadn't really thought of a romance quite yet. I mean, I know he loves hurting people, and that's what I like about sticking his character in stories. I hate stories where he is all mushie. In fact, in the next chapter his more violent tendencies come out quite a bit. I was thinking the could have a psuedo-friendship first and then you'll have to see from there. Don't worry, I didn't forget. Next chapter, Drake is a lot more... well, sadistic.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Good Lord almighty... I think two people got me over 40 reviews... no 3. And as promised... an update... God, you see what I do for you people! Haha, no it's ok. But my updates might be scarcer because I'm writing a short story, maybe even find a competition if I can find one. :) Chapter 14.**

I grinned at Drake and stuck out my tongue. He threw a plate like a discus at me, hitting the wall next to my head. One of the pieces ricocheted off the wall and hit my cheek, leaving a one inch gash that started spitting out blood. I slapped a hand to my face and screeched.

"You idiot, that was my face!" I grabbed a shard and threw it at him, slicing my own hand in the process. I hissed in a breath and grabbed a towel off of the counter. I held it to my face with the bleeding hand so that both flows of blood were having pressure on them to help stop the flow of blood. Drake was smiling as I hissed out breaths and rummaged around for a bandage. "You freaking- agh!" I shouted, slamming another drawer shut.

I tore through another drawer and found the box of bandages. I peeled off the wrappers and, after checking for glass shards, rinsed out my injuries, and then slapped a bandage on both of them.

"You are sick." I told Drake walking forward, a hard glare on my face.

"Like you're any different." He replied, smirking and looking down at me.

"I am!" I told him, hoping for the world I was, hoping I could believe what could possibly be a lie, even to myself.

"No, you aren't. Tell me- when you get in a fight and you just happen to land a punch, it doesn't bring a smile to your face, you don't find yourself happy about it?" Drake said harshly, getting in my face.

"No." I told him uncertainly.

"Lie."

"It isn't, I don't!" I said more to myself than anyone.

"Yes, you do." And it took three words to realize it.

He was right. I was like him. I enjoyed hurting others, I liked the sound of screams, there was a reason that if I went on reddit, I could survive the r/gore! (AN i had to put it in there...) He was right, completely right. He was a monster, but I was a sadistic person according the the files they had on me at Coates, at home, in the psych office, probably in the government system since they most likely thought I'd murder someone!

I leaned back against the counter. "I don't." I protested, not believing myself.

"Yeah, you do." Drake laughed. "Oh this is great! You are realizing the truth, it's hurting you and I am so enjoying it one hundred percent."

"Shut up." I sat on the counter and brought my knees to my chest, a sort of barrier.

Drake walked forward and put his face in mine. "But it's true. And you fear it."

"I don't! Fear shuts you down, I'm not shut down!" I shouted, digging my nails into my head.

"But you see, fear doesn't shut you down. It wakes you up. And you, you are awake." Drake grinned (Credit for the edited quote does to Veronica Roth)

"No." I muttered.

All of the sudden a shout and my head was shoved forward.

"Sneak attack!" It was Fey and Howard. Since when were they friends.

But more than that, why was my face suddenly pressed against Drake's. Our lips had been shoved together. His were hard, unwelcoming. I'm sure mine felt the same. The pressure didn't leave the back of my head, and Drake's energy seemed to me waning. He growled deep in his chest and throat. It rumbled through his body. I felt it from where our lips were together.

"C'mon just kiss." Fey sounded like a little kid.

I screamed inside my mouth, my throat protesting. It turned from a scream into a growl.

"You're going to have to breathe, and the only way is to open your mouths." Howard laughed.

I breathed through my nose. Mistake one. I tapped Drake's arm, where the couldn't see. I pulled back just enough to whisper, "Wind" Before my open mouth was thrust against Drake's closed one. I clapped my hands together and spread them wide. A howling wind blasted through, knocking Fey off her feet. I grabbed Drake's arm so he wouldn't be affected. The wind made it hard for him to breathe. I laughed as Fey clutched her throat.

"I can't protect you if you're separated that much. It's like a skin, I can't wrap it that far." I told Drake.

He nodded and stepped in, letting me hop on his back. I wrapped the skin around us, as Fey and Howard clutched their throats. Suddenly, I began to weaken.

"Fey!" I shouted.

"Stop it Ebony!" She shouted back.

"I can't stop if you steal my energy!" I hissed, breathing heavy.

"I can't focus!" She shouted, my energy rising and falling in short beats. With my heartbeat it seemed to go up and down.

"Ah!" I screamed, grabbing my head as it felt like it was about to explode.

I fell on the ground the wind roaring around us.

"Drake!" I heard a shout. Uriah...

"Uriah! Help!" Howard's voice sounded above the roaring winds.

"I'm so sorry." Uriah gasped, hovering over me.

I blacked out as he pressed a hand to my head.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. "What time is it?" I asked, pressing my palm to my temple to calm the raging storm in my head.

"You've been out for a day or so." Drake said, his face appearing as the black spots disappeared.

"Oh, I'm hungry!" I moaned, flopping back.

"Here." He handed me a granola bar and cooked steak with sliced up apples.

"Thanks." I nibbled on the granola bar before stuffing steak down my throat.

"Look, Fey. About yesterday..."

**Cliff hanger! You must wait while I write up the next chapter now! Bwahahaha! (bleach, yeah?)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hehh... Here I am again... watching DWTS (well i waas) on On Demand, yayyy... =.= Why did I do this? Maybe next time, you guys have to get over 55 reviews. Yeah, that's it. And more than three people have to review. Thanks.**

"Shut up." I cut him off.

"Would you just listen?" He growled at me.

"Why?" I shot back, irritated already.

"Why are you so irritated?" His eyebrows drew together.

I sighed. "No, I mean... Low blood sugar. I get shaky and break out in a cold sweat. It makes me all irritated and stuff." I swallowed a piece of steak.

"Oh." Drake frowned. "So are you going to listen?"

"Maybe."

"God, Raven why are you so irritating?"

"Maybe I like to frustrate people." I told him, scooting over. "Pop a squat Kelp head, seems like you might pass out standing there."

He sat down next to me. "What?" Obviously Drake hadn't looked in a mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, like he was high or something, and he had major circles under his cold eyes.

"Have you slept yet?" I asked.

"No, I just got in actually. Uriah stuck you in my bed so I didn't have anywhere to sleep. I might end up murdering Fey." Drake spit out the last words.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Ah, Sam had his panties in a twist with Caine, I had to settle things with his buddy Quinn." Drake told me.

"Oh." I popped a piece of granola bar in my mouth. "Wah Soom?" I said around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah." He grabbed the granola bar from my hand. He shoved it whole in his mouth.

"Hey!" I hit his arm. He winced slightly.

"Did you have to hit so hard?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded. "Great."

I smiled at him, an actual smile, to an actual monster. But I was past caring. This was the FAYZ, and I was so past caring, so done, and I knew the worst was yet to come. I doubted we'd ever get out.

"Hey Drake?" I said, looking at my napkin.

"What?" He mumbled his face in the pillow next to the one I was leaning against.

"What happens when we turn fifteen? Do we leave too?" I asked quietly, so quietly I wasn't sure he heard.

After a pause, "There might be a way to beat it."

"But what if it takes us back?"

"But what if you die?"

"Would that be so bad? I doubt we're even getting out of here."

"Don't say that Ebony!" He shouted, bolting upright and pinning me against the wall. My head cracked against it, and Drake's eyes lighted up at the noise.

"Why not?" I asked him, staring at his unforgiving eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Because why would you want to die?"

"I never said I wanted to. It might just be easier than the hellhole this is going to turn into."

"Stop talking like that."

"Why are you afraid to die?"

"You aren't?"

"No, I am." I admitted.

"Then stop talking about it. I'm sure you'll be fine." Drake told me.

"Maybe." I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder and seeing nothing but the dark green of his shirt. He smelled like spice, like mexican spice. Ghost Peppers. "Ugh!" I pushed him away.

"What?" Drake asked, staring at me.

"You smell like ghost peppers. I hate spicy stuff." I rubbed my nose and breathed in the scent of the pillow I had pressed against my face. Lemon. Much better.

"Oh. They were in the nachos that the wetback made." He shrugged, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to sound weak, but sounding weak just because I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts and imagination.

"To get a shower. And shove over, I need to sleep as well!" Drake shouted, as the shower turned on and the door slammed shut.

Drake had a king-sized bed. It was covered in black sheets, a black fuzzy blanket, and a black comforter. There was another blanket, like the black fuzzy one, at the end of the bed, but it was silver. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up. I pulled down the comforter and smoothed out the blankets. Moved the black cover pillows to the ground and left the ones in the shining silvery-grey cases on the bed. I walked out the room, down the hall, and into my room to grab some clothes.

"Oh God!" I shouted, slapping my hands over my eyes at the sight of Uriah and Fey making out on _my _bed.

"Ebony!" Uriah shouted. "Brainless!" Fey grinned.

I scowled at them, peering through my fingers. "I'm not sleeping on that." I pointed at my bed. "And definitely not that," I pointed at Fey's bed, who's sheets were strewn on the floor. "Ew. Really, ew." I told them, walking into the closet to grab clothes.

I grabbed black sweats, my blue athletic tank top with the huge arm holes, and a pair of black athletic socks. I walked back out after changing.

"PDA!" I ran out of the room, slamming the door against the wall, and sprinting to Drake's room. I opened the door. Drake was standing there in grey sweats. "Put on a shirt." I told him, drawing my eyes up from his four *Cough*four*cough* pack. "You should work out more, double up on muscle." I ran by him and dived onto the bed, rolling over. Drake rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

* * *

At maybe four it started. I woke up not five minutes later. The dreams. I saw kids burning at Sam's hands- but Sam didn't have a power. I saw Caine blazing white, his mouth open in pain- but that couldn't happen. I saw Drake, his head falling from his body. It was then, I screamed.

"Ebony!" Drake's decapitated head shouted.

It was laughable, but terrifying. Fey was standing in the background, Uriah was crumbled to dust. A small Asian girl's head was caved in.

It was beautiful, yet horrible. I loved it, but I feared and hated it.

And I had no escape.

"EBONY!" My eyes snapped open. Drake, his head attached to his body, was shaking me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You were screaming."

I shook my head and buried my face in his lap. "It was horrible." I said weakly, rolling over to look up at him. "I don't want to sleep."

Drake was more like a friend now. A companion? A cousin? A brother? I didn't care. When did you get a chance to care in the Fayz? "C'mere." Drake said, pulling the covers back. I crawled next to him, burying my face in his side.

"I swear if you scream or anything, I will punch you."

**Sorry it took so long. You should be glad it's out now! I spent fire hours in the sun volunteering, my knee hurts, I volunteered for two more hours selling jewelry for my youth group, and I feel like a zombie. May the fourth be with you btw. lots of reviewing you have to do. I decided it had to be 55 if you want two quick updates. Posh? I should think so.**


	17. Chapter 16

**You people. Sorry I can't update really fast. I have finals coming up. And tests. Because I only have finals in three classes at my school. Plus Graduation is coming up and it's a big deal at my school since I've been there nine years. K-8. It's legit. Anyway, OMG! My friends and I did a reenactment of the Hunger Games. And I'm talking to my other friend and he's all, "You can borrow my knife." and I'm like "What?" Anyway, my laptop was broken and so I couldn't update because I feel like you guys deserve better than what I can write on an iPad. **

**Also, happy Memorial Day, and thanks to all the troops and military families. **

**And thanks to izzthewolf for reviewing so much. You're da best.**

"How sweet." I muttered, burying my face in the covers. Drake laughed. "Such a gentleman." I poked his side.

Drake slapped my arm and it hurt. I glanced at the red mark forming on my arm. He smiled.

"Ow." I told him.

"What?" He looked confused. Ass.

"That hurt."

"Yeah."

"Apologize."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"Nahhh."

"You suck." I sat up and crouched on the bed, my legs bent and my arm between them, fingers spread out.

"Normally that's what girls do." Drake laughed.

"Pig." I tackled him, launching myself forward and catching him by surprise.

"What the fu-" Drake shouted.

"Language Drake." I told him, placing my foot on his chest and keeping his arms pinned. Unfortunatly...

"What. Is. Going. On." I heard a voice say.

I whipped my head up and Drake looked upside down at the figure in the doorway. Caine.

He lifted his hand and I felt myself being shoved off of Drake. I was dropped onto the ground. Onto a vase. That was broken. And sharp.

I shouted. "What the he-"

"Language." Drake smirked.

I stood up and lifted the side of my shirt, pulling the ceramic shard out of the cut. "Oh God." I looked at the blood.

Drake laughed. "Nice job Caine."

"Yeah?" I shouted, pulling a knife from my pocket and throwing it at him. It hit his forehead from an angle, slashing but not embedding.

"What was that for!" Drake shouted.

"You were being a jerk." I said weakly, glancing at the blood. The sight of it made me sick. It was mine, my blood, dripping onto the carpet. Dripping onto my shorts. Splattering against my shoes. Darkening the light yellow shoe laces. I pressed a hand to my side. "Ow." I mumbled. I sat on the bed.

Caine's eyes were wide. He was freaking out.

I screamed, and flung a pillow at his head. It stopped in mid air. I ripped my shirt off, glad I had a sports bra on, and pressed it to my wound. "Get me bandages and a wet towel." I growled, clenching my jaw.

"Drake." Caine said.

"No! Get me some too, she busted my face." Drake had pressed a pillowcase to his head, which was rapidly becoming red.

"Why?" Caine asked.

I shouted, and shoved a hand at him, causing the winds to push him back into the wall. I pinned his hands to the wall, palms pressed to the paint. I didn't hit Drake. I got up and walked forward.

"Get it, or I swear I'll put a knife in your chest!" I shouted.

"Okay!" Caine replied, his eyes glistening. (A/N I sort of picture him as a semi-wimp in the beginning since he always wins)

I cut the wind and sat down on a chair, staring at my side. "Go!" I shouted, even though he was gone. He was back in seconds, dropping what I asked for in front of my. I grabbed the towel and wiped the gash clean before tossing it to Drake. White gauze. I ripped a piece with my teeth and tossed that to Drake as well, plastering it to my wound.

I dragged the drawer to Drake's dresser open and pulled out a white shirt. Not the best color when you're bleeding, but whatever. I pulled it over my head and collapsed next to Drake.

I touched the bandage on his forehead. "I guess I took my anger out on you." I told him, brushing my fingers over the gauze.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Mhm."

"What no apology?" He said sarcastically.

I punched his arm. "Shut up." I said, leaning against him.

"Don't think I will." Drake laughed.

"You suck."

"Well, norma-"

"Don't. Say. It." I growled, narrowing my eyes and scowling.

"You look weird when you do that." Drake told me.

"Thanks." I muttered. "That's what every girl wants to hear."

"That's not-" He stopped.

"Not what"" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah." I glared at him and stood up. I fell down. "Ow." I had landed on my hurt side.

"You shouldn't try to stand." Drake told me. He got up himself and walked out. I wasn't able to walk out after him. He came back with a thing of juice and two slices of bread with strawberries on top. "Eat."

I grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it in my mouth whole. I took the other one, ate the berries, then the bread. I took the juice and swallowed it.

"Thanks." I grinned at him. "I was hungry."

He just took the bottle of juice and walked back over. "I'm going to have to carry you." Drake knelt down and lifted me up, one arm around my shoulders and the other at my knees. He dropped me onto the bed and sat down.

"Don't die." Is all he said, before sleep took me over, as Drake stared at me, dropped his gaze a few inches, then looked back up, his eyes confused.

**Again, so sorry about the delay. But school is over (sorta) and I'm going to Hershey Park on Tuesday! A lot of schools in the area do, and I'm really excited. If anyone's going, let me know! We can discuss our hate for the lines and love of chocolate. Savvy? Posh? Swag? (Reaching all y'all different groups out there) And my brother graduates high school on Wednesday! Go Vikings! And I graduate on the 3rd. And even though it's eigth grade, there's this kid in my class having a party. (His parents might be somewhat wealthy but we live in Howard County so...) and a thing where we are having lunch at a restaurant. It's hard to believe after NINE years at one place. I'll miss it, but high school here I come!**

**And Happy Memorials Day. Keep the soldiers that have passed on, have not been found, have fought before, and are fighting now to protect our freedom and country in your thoughts, and if it applies to you, prayers.**

**Just a little poem.**

_**A bullet clicks into place,**_

_**A soldier with out a face,**_

_**He takes a deep breath,**_

_**All around him is death.**_

_**Past his years he's grown,**_

_**He's known to God alone.**_

_**He fights for what we rarely question,**_

_**It's his profession.**_

_**Standing tall,**_

_**Brave for all,**_

_**It's not the end of the war,**_

_**But for one soldier who didn't survive the gore.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright. So I can't tell you all how happy I am that I've hit it off in the Gone and Divergent Trilogy fandoms. My PJO story is okay, but the whole daughter of Poseidon thing gets on people's nerves. Although I have ideas in mind, I won't continue that story for a while. It's not as epic as this. **

I woke up to a shout. A girl's scream had awakened me, and I was not exactly happy when I woke up. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and then focusing on the blurry figure in the doorway. I blinked to clear my vision and then rolled my eyes. Fey was standing in the doorway, her red hair tangled and a mess, circles under her eyes, and her mouth open.

"Ebony!" She shouted, jumping onto the bed and touching my side.

"Caine's an idiot." Drake muttered. "Told the entire town." He sighed.

"I'm... going... to... kill... him." I said slowly, my throat raw and dry.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Fey grinned at me, pushing her hair back. She handed me a glass of water.

I grabbed it and gulped down half the glass. "How are you and Uriah?" I asked, my voice a bit scratchy, but it didn't hurt that much to speak.

"Fine. He's here. I'll get him." She raced out the door and I heard her feet pound on the stairs.

Drake leaned back in his chair. "Pass me my iPod." I told him, pointing at it right next to his hand. He tossed it to me. I tapped in my pass code and flipped to songs that reminded me of my school before Coates. It was already started so it was on the chorus when I pressed play and turned the volume up.

_"Bye, bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey in Rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die"_

I started to sing along with the song. At my old school my class sang this almost every trip we went on.*

Drake scoffed. "Any good music?"

"This is good music!" I scowled at him.

"I meant like rap or something." Drake rolled his eyes.

"I hate rap." I told him, scrolling through my music.

"What?" Drake practically shouted.

"I. Hate. Rap." I told him, clicking another song.

The music started as Uriah and Fey came in.

Drake and Fey asked at the same time, "What is this?"

Uriah looked shocked and as the music started, he sang with it.

_"It's nine o'clock on a saturday. The regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me. Making love to his tonic and gin. He says son can you play me a memory. I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger man's clothes."_

"Stop!" Fey cried, snatching my iPod. "What was that horror?" She tossed my iPod back to me.

"Piano Man!" I told her, flicking the screen open again and deciding on City by Hollywood Undead. I played it quietly and sat up.

I hauled myself out of bed. Uriah was there, helping me up. But Drake shoved me back down.

"No. You are way to weak to be getting up." He told me.

I scoffed and pushed myself up and past him. "Nonsense, I am perfectly fine." I told him.

I jumped out of bed and stumbled.

Drake rolled his eyes. "I hope you break an arm." He told me, walking away.

Fey laughed and grabbed my arm. "C'mon. I've been missing all the fun watching you."

"What fun?" I asked, cracking my neck.

"Oh you know. The display of power or something." She told me, waving a hand.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just... Never mind. We have to go search houses. Its our turn. I _think _we are checking the ratty ones downtown." Fey told me. "Now get dressed."

* * *

Half an hour later we stood outside the house of the legendary Sam Temple. I went back to the rooms first, who knows maybe he had something good. Fey was looking around, poking at the food. I walked into Sam's room. Some shirts were crumpled before his closet. And a floating green ball of light was right in front of me. I grabbed my phone, used it for the camera, you know, and snapped a picture before walking out.

Fey sat at the desk. "Caine will want to see this." She said, pointing at the laptop.

"Take it. Check for anything else he might want." I said, reading over her shoulder.

"Already found it all." She grinned. She held up a lock box.

I heard voices coming down the street. Sam. God.

I grabbed Fey. "C'mon we have to go out the back. I hear Sam's search group." Fey picked up the box and handed it to me and shut the laptop and yanked the power cord out, bundling it up and we were in Sam's room. I slid a pen knife under the window, popped it open, and hopped out. Fey followed.

"So Sam has the power."

**Brief Quinn POV**

_**It was that girl. The bitchy one that followed Drake. And her friend. Why'd they just leave Sam's house? Out his window? Should I tell- no Sam would freak out. He can't handle it. Caine? Should I tell Caine.**_

_**But the girl, Ebony or something, caught my eye. She shook her head and waved a pen knife in front of her.**_

_**I'd get my story. But for now, for now I'm quiet.**_

_****So just a brief Quinn POV. Thought it might be interesting to stick there. Maybe? Maybe not. Tell me what y'all think! Review, follow, favorite you know the routine. 3 y'allz. I graduate tomorrow! YAY! And Aw, but more yay. For the dinner the guys in my class and two of my teachers sang piano man. :) Anyway, any graduation stories you wanna share? Well, until next time, BYE!_


	19. Chapter 18

**So I'm thinking of a sequel. Maybe.**

Quinn. The surfer guy who challenged Drake, was afraid of my pen knife. He saw us slip out. But he nodded, just a bit, and I knew he would shut his mouth. Fey sprinted ahead, her long hair flying back as she headed down streets. I followed and caught up quickly.

"Caine... Is... Going... To... Love... This." She panted, turning her head to look at me.

I nodded. "Heck... Yeah..." I told her, turning right quickly.

We were still in the 'slums' of Perdido. And that is exactly where we saw two motorbikes sitting outside. We slowed to a walk and looked down at them.

"Should.. We take... Them?" Fey asked, holding the laptop and cord in one hand.

"No. We might drop this stuff." I told her.

"But someone might see us." Fey said.

"So we take those." I pointed at a pair of skateboards.

"Cool." Fey grinned, running and picking up a board. She started down the street and I followed her.

* * *

"What the heck is this?" Caine asked, pushing the box and laptop away.

"From Sam's house." Fey said.

"Sam's a spineless wimp who won't cause us any harm." Caine rolled his eyes.

"Bu-"

"Just leave." Caine said. "Stop wasting my time."

"Caine. I have to tell you something. Alone." I looked him in the eye.

"Fine. Fey, Diana, Jack, leave."

"But Cai-"

"Leave Diana." He told her, opening the door without touching it.

Diana scowled at me and left.

"Jack. I want him to stay." I said.

Jack looked at me, his eyes wide. He nodded, his face pale.

The door shut behind Diana and Fey.

"Jack, one I need you to hack this." I handed him the laptop. "Can you?"

"Easy. Should take a few minutes, half an hour tops."

I walked forward and sat on Caine's desk, taking care with my skirt. I was forced to wear the Coates Uniform today, as a sign of leadership or something. I didn't have my uniform though, and ended up borrowing one of Diana's skirts. She bought hers short, I was a lot taller, and the skirt came down four inches. I hated it. I borrowed Drake's shirt and had the sleeves rolled up past the elbows. The shirt came down almost past the skirt.

"Caine. This is what you need to know."

"What?"

"Diana knows Sam's power level." I heard Jack make a small noise. He knew that, but I was keeping him off the radar. "She read his level the first day, when he walked out after the blonde and the retard. And Diana isn't telling you. She's a traitor." I leaned forward.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Caine asked, leaning back against his chair.

"This. I took a picture of it in Sam's house. And that's why Fey and I brought the laptop and box. We need Drake to open it by the way." I took out my phone and showed Caine the grainy picture of the small green ball of light that was in the closet. (that sounds so wrong...)

"What?" Caine took the phone and stared down at it. "What is it?"

"I'm guessing it's like Bette. Like, Orc described it as floating lights coming from her hands. But they were short term, and couldn't go more than a few inches from her hands without disappearing. So Sam has to be more powerful. Howard described Bette's lights being feeble and hardly worth the ruckus is created. Sam's are able to stay on their own, are clearly not weak and hardly worth a ruckus. And it seems like they are rather long term. Since he's living in the firehouse." I told him.

"I guess. But Diana can't know that I know. Hear that Jack?" The fifth grader nodded quickly.

"I'm going to bring em-" Caine started, but the door banged open. Diana stormed in. Drake followed. "Didn't I say I wanted quiet? And why are you fighting?" Caine scowled at the two.

"Yeah, yeah." Diana picked up a magazine and flopped down on a chair.

I sat next to Jack and looked at the screen.

It was black with a bunch of white writing everywhere, random things. Like Command Code- R353t. (creative...)

I spoke softly. "I know you knew. But don't worry. I'll keep it quiet."

"Jack you done with that?" Caine asked.

"Yeah." Jack clicked one last button and the screen cleared up and all the folders weren't protected. "Here." He held it out. Diana took it.

"Drake." I said, standing up and grabbing the box.

"What?" He asked, looking at me over his shoulder. It was weird seeing him in a Coates uniform again.

"Open this. Please." I held out the box.

He grabbed a letter opener and inserted it in the lock. He jerked his wrist to the side and it snapped. He handed it back.

I sat down on the couch. Drake flopped down next to me and shook his head, his hair flying everywhere. I opened the top and pulled out a birth certificate. Drake leaned his head on my shoulder and picked up another piece of paper. He was reading it when I started laughing.

"What?" Caine snapped.

Drake looked at it. "What's that?" He pointed at the date.

"It's Sam's birthday." I told him.

I had found out he was dyslexic. "What?" I knew what he meant.

Diana walked forward. "Oh. My. God." She grinned at the paper. "Three minutes." She laughed.

"What?" Caine asked.

"You, my dear friend, have a twin!" I shouted, jumping up.

"What?" Caine asked.

Diana laughed. "Two baby boys born three days apart. One baby is kept, the other given up for adoption. And how ironic they find each other now."

"You mean Sam?" Caine asked.

Drake grinned. "Sam and Caine are twins?" He laughed.

I frowned. Caine was level four. That meant Sam...

**LOLOL 69 reviews. Ah, I'm so immature. Anyway, I went to a thing at the high school I'm going to and this kid came up for sports and he said "Three things. Work hard. Don't do drugs. And stay away from McDonald's " and it's all my friends and I are talking about. Also, out of my private school class of 61, 14 are going to my hs. Normally its 2-6. Also, its a religious school so a lot normally go private hs. But there are like 31 going to public. Like dafuq? Thanks for the reviews! And graduation! Yay! It was awesome. We also had two parties. I am amazing at volley ball and suck at ****bat-mitten or however you spell it. Anyway, my friends and I are going for round two of the hunger games at some point. Can't wait! I'm hoping to get a staff because that's what I've been studying...**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all. So I was at a tennis camp for a week and so camp=no updates! Yayyyy! Anyway, camp was so awesome. And I met some new peoples and saw peoples I already knew and then funny stories and stuff. Anyway, my laptop wouldn't couldn't connect to the internet when I got back and nowwwww I'm good. YAY! *not at all enthusiastic applause***

**ONWARD TO CHAPTER 19 OR SOMETHING (BTW THIS IS REALLY DIFFERENT FROM THE BOOK BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE BOOK HERE AGHHH! [this goes for most chaps now] AGH MINOR SWEARING)**

I kicked my foot against the wall outside the station. _One. _The Fayz had happened for an unknown reason. _Two. _Caine wanted to capture Sam. _Three. _Uriah and Fey were leaving me to deal with Drake. I was going insane. Slightly.

"Hey Sam." Astrid ran in front of me, not noticing me. She had on a bright pink t shirt on and white shorts. Her hair was tied back. She looked like a twelve year old dressed her.

I sunk down, melting into the shadows. I was in black jeans, a black knit sweater and hat, and black basketball shoes. I crouched in the shadow of a building. Sam and Astrid were saying quiet words to each other.

"See you tomorrow?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah. I'll come by and we can go buy some food." Sam replied, smiling down at her and walking away.

They looked upset. Apparently that magic girl, Betty? Blair? Bessie?, well whatever, she had died from some brain bleeding or something like that. Some internal damage. And Sam complained to Caine about the police force, again. Said we were to brutal in punishment. Caine told him it was that or people would run wild. And Bessie or whatever was not the first, nor the last, to die in the Fayz.

I was taking a step into the light when a bush moved to my right. I shrank back into the shadows and drew my knife. What if they saw me? What if they told Caine? Technically I was supposed to be in the block by now, checking around for stragglers. There was a curfew in motion, it was midnight for teenagers, 10 o clock pm for any younger. Tots were in bed by 9. I don't think that they saw me.

It was Quinn. I watched as he knocked on the door of the police station, it was really just a building with "POLICE OF FAYZ" painted on the wall next to the door. The door swung open. A patch of yellow light illuminated the dark ground.

"What?" Drake asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sam and Astrid, they're going to the store tomorrow. For food and stuff-"

"What else would they go for?" Drake cut off Quinn.

"I don't know." Quinn said quietly.

"Why are you ratting Sam out? I thought he was your friend. He seemed to be your friend before." Drake tilted his head. Well, his shadow's head tilted, so I'm assuming his did.

"He's not my friend anymore. He's... different. He's got the power you know. Bright green lasers out of his hands. He's not Sam. He's not my friend. He-" Quinn rambled.

"Yeah. I don't need to hear all of it you pansy-cake." Drake laughed.

"That's not an insult!" Uriah shouted from in the building.

"Whatever!" Drake snarled. He was getting worse with the progression of the Fayz I thought.

Quinn had disappeared.

"Yo! Where's Eb?" Uriah shouted.

"She's out running streets." Drake replied, shutting the door.

"Really? Fey told me she didn't see her."

"Fuck." Drake slammed open the door. I turned tail and sprinted on silent feet to the middle of my run. Drake would go here.

* * *

"Fey said she didn't see you on her runs?" Drake asked. He had caught me on the last block.

"I don't know. Maybe we just didn't cross." I told him. "She started earlier than I did." I was sitting indian style on the cement wall before the rundown park in the Perdido.

"Normally you cross repeatedly." He pointed out.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because. I want to know. Where were you?" He asked, getting in my face.

"On my runs." I told him, trying to shift back.

"No you weren't." Drake snarled.

I got up and ran. Drake grabbed my arm. "Where?" He asked. I backed up. It was stupid really. His hand was a vice on my arm. My back was against a wall.

"On my runs." I insisited, though I knew it was stupid. Fucking Fey blew it for me!

"No. Where were you? Do I have to get my gun or some shit?" He asked.

"No! I'm not lying! I was doing runs!" I squirmed. I was freaking out, panicking. What? What was going on? How can I get out?!

"Your lying! Where were yo-" I cut him off.

I pressed my lips against his. Drake stiffened. That was enough. I shoved him away and started sprinting.

I heard his quick footsteps after me.

"No!" I shouted, dropping into a small ball and spreading my hands. A heavy wind picked up. It was bending trees, making curtains flap. Leaves were ripped from their trees. Unfortunately, I couldn't seem to focus it on Drake. It just didn't effect him.

He dropped to his knees in front of my and curled my fingers in. "I don't think your heart was in that one." He laughed and slung me over his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

I'm sorry Sam. It's all I thought on the way there. More for Astrid. Neither was bad, but they got in the way. I dreaded what we had to do. But I guess it had to happen. I couldn't escape reality. The cold hard truth of it was barely hitting me.

**IM SORRY FOR TEH SHORT CHAPTER AND THE LATE UPDATES BUT SUMMER=BUSY AND NOT MORE UPDATES! I have to get my foot checked out though. Ugh. No tennis :'(**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey y'all. I'm so so so so sorry but I've been a counseller at this day camp and it wore me out so much that I just didn't even feel like turning my computer on most of the time. So I've basically been not on the internet since the 15th. I wrote a one short for divergent but it was already half written so...**

**Here.**

I walked down an aisle, running my hand across different cuts of meat. I grabbed a piece of steak and chucked it at a kid who was grabbing the chips. "No." I told him, using my power to blow the kid to the ground.

I picked up the chips and walked away. The FAYZ changed everyone. It just hit me harder than everyone else. I popped the chips back and walked down another aisle.

"Hey Sammy boy." I heard Howard. "Astrid."

"Howard." The new couple chorused. I grimaced but shook of the bad feeling. I grabbed the cart I was pushing around and stood, tapping my fingers against the meat case.

"Should we get some pork..." Astrid was saying. I didn't hear the rest.

"Why not? It will collect flies otherwise." Sam replied.

He walked over to the case and was hopping the counter when I grabbed his collar. "No can do Sam." I told him, flashing an apologetic look.

"Let go." He said, going to rip my hand off.

"Hands down by your sides, Sammy!" I shouted. "I know what you can do. The pretty lights made for Christmas? Oh wait, you're Jewish."

I saw Drake with the tin foil. Astrid began to move but I picked a wind up, creating a moving wall of air that hovered in her way. Drake wrapped the foil around Sam's hand, then duct tape, then more foil.

I walked forward right next to where he was lying on the floor after Drake knocked him down. "Sorry..." I whispered. "Fey." I stepped back.

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. "Fey." Uriah said.

Fey wasn't following the plan correctly. She sighed and brought his arm up. She pressed her thumb to his pulse and I watched as her veins grew darker and Sam writhed in pain.

"No!" Astrid shouted, jumping forward. I slammed her back.

"Sorry girl." I grinned. I pressed my foot to her throat. "Grab your brother, we need to break."

* * *

Quinn was pushing Sam's cart when Sam's eye's moved beneath the tape. "How?" He asked.

I laughed with Drake. "How do you think Sammy?" Drake laughed. "Who knew where you'd be with Astrid? Who knew about your power? I think you know."

"No." Sam said hoarsely.

"Yeah. Quinn. He's here actually." Drake slapped Quinn's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to I swear! I didn't know that they would do this." Quinn said desperately.

"Yeah, he thought we'd start some I love Sam Temple club." Drake smiled.

I smiled grimly. It was true, Quinn knew. He was an idiot to think Sam would believe him.

I looked up at Astrid, carrying little Pete and looking back at Sam often.

I fell back a bit and no one noticed. Drake was taunting Quinn and Uri and Fey were at the front. I flipped through the songs on my iPod before settling on some pop song. I let it fill my ears as I trudged along slowly, paying little attention to much else other than direction.

I startled when a hand clamped on my arm. I looked up into grey eyes.

I nodded at Drake before flipping my collar and starting up a wind like a windy fall day.

It felt good and I zipped up my jacket before stuffing my hands in my pocket. Drake frowned at me, before snatching an ear bud and putting it in his ear. I flipped through my iPod again, stopping when I hit the song I was looking for. Jesse McCartney, Beautiful Soul. Drake rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I grabbed his arm and held it like a clingy girl.

I held my arms up and Drake laughed, in a moment of normalcy, and swung me onto his back. I locked my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. His fingers dug into my leg and I knew it would leave a bruise on my calf. I sighed and tucked my head down, falling asleep.

* * *

I was awakened by the feeling of falling. I saw the ground rush up and screamed. Arms grabbed me before I fell and laughter filled my ears. Drake, his eyes bright, had a shark grin on his face. I scowled at him and walked to the gym.

Caine was there, talking to someone. I walked to the corner.

"Ebony, go set up the room where we are keeping Sam."

"Okay."

"Orc take Sam and go with her."

Orc grabbed Sam, Howard on his tail.

We hooked Sam up ti a weight machine and they left. I stayed there. "Somehow, I think you're going to find your way out. But let's pretend that's not my common sense and leave it alone. For the sake of keeping it fair and interesting." I walked out of the room, right into Drake.

"The blonde escaped." He ran off.

"And so will the brunette." I whispered to myself.

**Review. I shall have time to update very soon! uhhhh summer's almost over. BUT I CAN PLAY TENNIS AGAIN! Who's outtraged about Wimbledon? I mean congrats for breaking the 77 year thing but come on! Djokovic is the best player in my opinion. Always has been. He's been my favorite for a while.#NoleFam**


End file.
